Under Covers
by Revalations
Summary: When crimes from the slums start getting out of hand, Captain Leonhart and his team are sent out to retrieve evidence of the crime lord's guilt- using a certain kidnapped blonde-haired boy as reason to mobilize. But what if The Don won't let him go?
1. Chapter 1

Under Covers

**This story will contain yaoi (man on man love), noncon (rape), lemons (sex), violence, kidnapping, drugs, prostitution, and Leon in a police uniform. If you object to any of the above, the exits are located in the upper left and right hand corners.**

**Also, I do not own any characters mentioned in this story, nor do I make any money off of it. It all belongs to Squeenix.**

Chapter 1

~o+o~

"Farron, what are you doing here?"

He swept into the room like a breeze, and immediately everyone straightened up, ceasing the casual conversations and stacking their files and reports into neat piles. Nobody wanted to get on Leon's bad side especially this early on into the shift.

A woman turned at the question, her asymmetrical haircut disguised in a simple bun on the back of her head.

"My job, captain," she stated incredulously, with a raised eyebrow. She considered adding a snarky comment to the end, but thought better of it while in front of so many other officers.

"You're on leave for the next two weeks. Get out of here," Leon ordered, walking by her without even a glance. Sergeant Farron frowned and rose, following him to his office as he closed the door behind them.

"Leon—"

"That's Captain Leonhart while we're on duty, officer," Leon stated, immediately getting started on the stacks of paperwork on his shiny wooden desk.

"_Captain Leonhart_," she started, sarcasm dripping viscously from her tone, "I don't need forced leave. I'm fine," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Leon sighed, looking up to her. "Claire…"

"That's _Sergeant Farron_ while we're on duty," she snapped, before looking away with a frown. "At least call me by the name I requested, _Leon_."

The captain grit his teeth, before putting down his papers and folding his hands together, looking up at the woman in front of his desk.

"I'm sorry, Lightning. But this goes even higher than me. Your brother went missing only days ago, I don't think you're ready—"

"To be back here?" she interrupted, looking back at her commanding officer with distaste. "To do my job? To not be home with nothing to do, to not wonder what's happening to my brother right this second?"

Leon held Lightning's strong gaze for several moments, before narrowing his eyes in a slight defeat.

"I empathize with you, Lightning, I really do. You _know_ we're giving this investigation our all, but you're too close to this one."

When there was no response, he frowned more deeply, pushing forward.

"Lightning, these are the cases where cops in your position turn dirty. I don't want that to happen to you," Leon said quietly, his eyes burning with sincerity.

Lightning lifted her head so that she was looking down her nose at her captain.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" she whispered in quiet agony.

Leon shook his head uncomfortably.

"Pray," he replied just as softly.

Lightning let a humorless chuckle escape her lips, before moving toward the door. She stopped short, her hand on the doorknob, looking back at the man behind the desk.

"You win this round, Leon. But don't blame me when I get up to no good," she said, before she was gone, the door snapping shut behind her.

Leon's teeth grit again, before he looked back down to his paperwork. He sifted through the various cases until he found the name he was looking for—Cloud Strife.

He opened the file, skimming over the information he'd read thousands of times by now. Male, Seventeen, Birthday August 19, etc. Small notes about his personality and the last places he'd been were included. All in all, it was a pretty typical missing person's report.

What _wasn't_ typical was that his adopted sister was Leon's direct underling—Lightning Farron. Leon didn't pretend to know much about Farron's personal life, though she was one of his closer friends at the station, but he knew that she and Cloud were close. A glance at her desk gave that away immediately; though tidy, the corners of the surface were full of pictures- mostly of Lightning with her siblings: Serah Farron, her biological sister and Cloud. Leon, being the good superior he was, had naturally read her file—as well as those of all the rest of his subordinates. She lived with her brother and sister, she supported them; her parents had died several years prior. She loved those kids more than anything else in her life, though the tough shell she'd constructed around herself because of her job would have a stranger believe otherwise.

Leon's eyes had become glazed at his internal thoughts, but he quickly focused again, this time looking at the photo attached to the file. It was Cloud's latest school photo, one of the most recent pictures Lightning could find. Honey blonde hair, pale skin with a few freckles painted across his cheekbones and the bluest eyes Leon had ever seen. He had a lithe build and enough muscle not to be scrawny, but he definitely was no football player.

A frown troubled the captain's face, his thoughts redirecting to possibilities of the boy's whereabouts. Before he'd gotten very far, an unceremonious knock broke his conscious thoughts and the door swung in.

Leon sat up straighter. He eyed the man as he closed the door to his office and flopped carelessly into a chair in front of his desk, smiling lazily.

"Dincht. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Leon asked sarcastically.

"Me and some of the guys are going out for beers after the shift. Wanna come with?" the man asked, running his hand through his blonde hair.

Leon shook his head good-naturedly, raising a hand to decline.

"I'm gonna be here late tonight. But thanks for the offer, Zell." Leon looked up at the man through his brunet bangs when there was no response from the usually loud and upbeat officer in front of him. Zell was frowning, his gaze lowered to the file on Cloud that was open on his desk.

"Is that all, officer?" Leon asked quickly, his voice changing from friendly to the icy tone of a superior.

"Leon…I know I'm not on this case, and we all love Lightning in that coworker kind of way, but you and I know what happened to that boy. She probably does too, but you know…damn. We can't mess with that," Zell said, his countenance softening into something melancholy.

The brunet set his jaw, Zell's words echoing his thoughts. Everyone had come to the same conclusion, whether or not they wanted to admit it; Cloud had most likely been abducted by those 'recruiters' from the slum. His profile fit perfectly; young, cute, naïve. He'd disappeared while attending a concert in Pulse, the big city of which Cocoon, the town where they lived, was a suburb. He'd been with several friends, but their interviews had produced nothing useful; had one of them been sober, they may have realized he was missing in the first place.

Cloud's phone and what looked like small fibers of his clothing had been found in an alleyway nearby. After the forensics teams had swept the scene, traces of his blood and saliva, as well as several other strands of undocumented DNA had been found. Definitely a kidnapping.

Because Leon's part of the division specialized in this kind of investigation, they had naturally given the case to him—on one condition. Sergeant Farron was to be placed on a forced leave for the duration of the case. After much coercion on Leon's part, Lieutenant Fair had agreed to lighten her leave to two weeks if the captain had promised to keep her out of this particular case.

Leon thought back to Cloud, wondering if he'd become one of The Don's playthings yet. He thought about Lightning, about the desperate tear-filled expression that was so out of place on her when she'd told him what happened. He thought about the countless other kids that had disappeared recently, from Cocoon and from other suburban cities, as well as from Gran Pulse itself. These disappearances were all tied together, all with an enormous amount of circumstantial evidence pointing toward The Don and his just-under-the-radar prostitution-drug rings.

Unfortunately, circumstantial evidence wasn't enough to get a warrant to search the Honeybee Inn, The Don's prostitution haven, or anything else tied to him. It didn't help that any informants and witnesses against the crime lord mysteriously disappeared or died the night before the trial they were due for. Worse yet, The Don had his dirty fingers in several multi-billion corporations, making it very difficult for the police to move in on him lightly. If they arrested The Don, the press would have a hay day. They would have to have undeniable proof of The Don's guilt, or they'd be persecuted and hung out to dry by the media—something the higher-ups would avoid at all costs.

Leon thought through all of this within seconds, and looked back up to Zell's downcast expression. In that moment, the captain made up his mind. The Don was behind this, of that he was sure. To hell with politics, Leon was going to get to the bottom of this. He hadn't really been in the field for about two years, but a talk with the Lieutenant may just get him lucky enough to go back under cover. His superior was famous for living up to his name, after all.

"Zell, I'm about to do something crazy. It might not work, but I've got one of those gut feelings. Thanks for pushing me to do it," Leon said as he stood to leave his office, clapping a hand on Zell's shoulder on his way out.

Zell blinked, surprised and completely speechless.

"Uh…you're welcome," he choked out into the empty room.

~o+o~

Leon made his way through the desks and down the hallway of cubicles, his eyes set on the other side of the floor—Lieutenant Fair's office. After being stopped several times with questions and excusing himself from lighthearted chatter, he finally made it to the nicely polished door proclaiming 'LIEUTENANT ZACK FAIR'. Gray eyes glanced up with hesitation for his plan, but he quickly dismissed it, raising a fist and knocking on the door lightly.

A loud and overly happy "COME IN!" greeted this, and Leon tried to hide the grimace that appeared on his expression. Most people complained about their lazy-ass, no-good, grumpy-and-angry-all-the-time boss. Captain Leonhart had the exact _opposite_ problem.

As Leon crossed the threshold, he met his superior's gleaming blue eyes, and was nearly shocked into a good mood by the blunt radiance of Lieutenant Fair's bright smile.

"Leon! What can I help you with today? Or maybe you're just here for a chat? Nah, that wouldn't be it. You're _way _too serious and professional for that kind of thing. So what do you need? A warrant? A search-and-seizure nod? A date? With a _girl_?" the Lieutenant spouted out, barely taking a breath.

Leon's jaw set as he closed the door gently behind him, taking a seat in front of Fair's desk.

"No, but thank you, Lieutenant. This has to do with the Strife case."

Blue eyes immediately lost some of their luster, and his smile dimmed to a cautious expression. When his lieutenant stayed silent, Leon pressed on.

"This part is…strictly between you and me. As friends, right?" Leon started, offering a half-smile.

Zack's eyes narrowed in suspicion, but he nodded slowly for the other man to continue. Leon leaned forward, his voice lowering to a soft rumble.

"We both know where that kid was taken, and by who. The circumstantial evidence is enormous—" as Zack opened his mouth to argue, Leon raised his hand for no interruptions, "—but we never have enough to pin the bastard. We've had dealers-turned-informants, we've had eye-witnesses, but we've never tried an undercover investigation," Leon finished, raising his eyebrows for added effect.

Leon could tell that the other man's first instinct was to shoot him down, and offer every reason in the book as to why this was a bad idea. Zack's mouth opened and closed, his eyes narrowing in suspicion before widening in thought. The captain sat quietly, scrutinizing his commanding officer's expressions before a half-smile appeared on the lieutenant's face.

"Say…I got this suicide mission approved. Just who are you going to throw to the sharks? This operation would be so dangerous even I would hesitate to take it," Zack said, his voice as low as his subordinate's was.

"I would never order anything I'm not willing to do myself," Leon replied more loudly, sitting straight up, a determined look on his face.

Zack frowned, his lips pulling to one side in thought. The brunet sat silently, waiting for the other man to come to a decision. Several minutes of staring later, Fair let out a sigh, closing his eyes and raising two fingers to his temples.

"You're the only one who gives me such intense headaches, you know that, Leonhart?" Zack said with a chuckle.

Leon raised an eyebrow, waiting for his answer. The black-haired man leaned back in his chair, heaving another sigh before turning to his computer and beginning to type.

"Let me ease the idea to the higher-ups. I'm telling you now, it's not gonna go over well. Even though I'm pretty good with the commissioner, hell, even the DA, this is not going to be easy to get approved," Zack stated strenuously, his eyes glancing over to Leon from his computer screen. Leon nodded, his eyes closing in agreement.

"I know; I came in here knowing that. I came here because I know that _you_ know this is what we have to do. If we let this continue, it's only going to snowball into an uncontrollable avalanche. Screw the media, and screw politics. There are kids out there, dying and even worse—most of them didn't even stand a chance. What the fuck are we doing, sitting in here, when we could be out there helping them, and preventing it from happening again?"

When Leon's eyes opened again, his fierce expression was met by equally burning eyes, and the two men understood each other in those smoldering moments.

"I remember why I promoted you to captain now. Most cops lose that hope and enthusiasm within their first year or two. But you…you've held onto it, somehow," Zack stated lowly. He leaned forward, clapping a hand on Leon's shoulder and squeezing. "I'll get you your approval," the lieutenant started, leaning back in his chair without breaking eye contact, "and you pick your team."

Leon stood, recognizing the tone of dismissal, and nodded his thanks as he reached for the door handle.

"Captain Leonhart."

He froze, halfway out the door already. Zack smirked, resting his chin in a hand.

"You'd better not fuck this up."

Leon let himself smirk as well, taking his leave without a backward glance.

~o+o~

It was dark. Dark and cold. And it hurt, it hurt and everything was buzzing—and oh, where the hell was he?

Cloud Strife tried lifting his head, only to let it fall limply back down onto the cushy surface beneath him. His wrists were bound above his head, and he didn't have the energy to try and lift his legs to see if his ankles were similarly tied up.

The blonde's eyes were heavily lidded, even as he tried to open them the whole way to see his surroundings. His mind was moving slowly however, and all he could register was that he was aching for something, and his body was cold.

Then, shadows. Shadows were moving above him and he heard distant voices. He only caught half of what was being said and even then, it made no sense to his drug-fogged mind.

"...pretty, eh? This one…worth a lot, don't you…Don might take a liking…shame. I'd tap that nice and…maybe a preview wouldn't hurt."

Cloud felt like he was straining his whole body away from the hands he felt on him, but in reality he barely shifted at all. He didn't know what was going on, but he felt that this was wrong. Very wrong. And he didn't want any part of it.

"Do you see his eyes? What a catch," a male voice continued, whistling lowly as a loud clanking noise met Cloud's ears. He then heard soft collecting of fabric on the ground followed by the weight shifting on the bed he was tied to. There was crude cackling a few feet away and another voice against his ear, the warm breath rushing against his cheek.

"This is definitely gonna hurt, kid. Think of it as an initiation. Welcome to the slums."

One of his legs was hoisted up, placed on a muscular shoulder before the hand slid down to the bottom of his thigh, gripping just below his butt. Cloud tried to struggle, he really did—the two men laughed at his pathetic attempts, and soon, the only thing the boy could comprehend was pain.

"Oooh, look at his face. Pain always makes a good whore more beautiful," one of them cackled.

"Yeah, put something in his mouth," the other one panted in reply, thrusting his hips sharply into the trussed-up boy beneath him. "If he screams, it'll be _our_ balls on the chopping block," he gasped.

"Gladly," the other smirked, unzipping his pants and pulling his erect cock out, stroking a few times before pushing his fingers into Cloud's gaping mouth. "Open up, sunshine. If you bite at all, I'll make you wish you were dead. Cause I'm not nice enough to kill ya," he taunted in a sing-song voice.

He immediately shoved his dick into Cloud's mouth, laughing as the boy spluttered and coughed, pulling out for a moment only to shove it back in quickly.

"Yeah, that's right…suck on it."

When the two faceless men finished and readjusted their clothing, laughing and taunting, they left the underground chamber Cloud laid in, leaving only darkness and a strange echoing in their wake. Between the pain and haze surrounding the blonde's head, confusion and a sense of corruption settled in his stomach. Though his hands were still connected to the bars of the headboard above him, Cloud brought his knees up and settled onto his side as best he could.

"Light…I'm sorry," he whispered, before closing his eyes and finding relief in unconsciousness.

~o+o~

**A/N:** Um. The only thing I can say is, I'm going to hell.

Heheh, this is what happens when I watch too much Law & Order. Seriously. xD Uwaah, poor Cloud. I don't know _why_ I love to torture him so. (And imagining Leon in uniform gives me shiverssaywhut.)

Yeah, so please review? I wrote this nice, long chapter just for your enjoyment. One minute of, "Hey, that was awesome!" or, "Dude, you suck ass. Stop typing, it makes you look stupid," or even a simple ":D" would really make my day. (Maybe not the second one, but I'd like to hear your opinions, no matter what they are. xD)

And thanks to **Ronnen** who beta'd most of this chapter. I added a few things and reread them myself, so sorry for any mistakes there. :O

Until next time, my lovelies.


	2. Chapter 2

Under Covers

Chapter 2

~o+o~

It had been three weeks since the conversation in the lieutenant's office. Leon wasn't at all surprised; an operation on this scale usually took months to get approval and then several more for things to be planned accordingly. Then they'd have to be approved once again—not to mention the training officers had to go through in order to act convincingly as well as handle the stress of the job.

The captain had researched many different people he could request as a team already, if the countless files in his apartment's living room had anything to say about it. He'd narrowed it down pretty well, but he needed to talk to Fair again once the nod was given. Then the hunt would begin.

Leon walked down the hallway from the break room on the floor below his office, the corridor strangely empty and quiet. As he remarked on this, a hand came down on his shoulder, steering him toward the stairwell. The captain almost let out a growl and made to shove the person off of him until he saw it was Lieutenant Fair himself.

"C'mere, we're gonna have a chat," was all Zack said. Dumbfounded, Leon continued to let himself be led up the stairs to the other man's office. When the door was closed, the brunet turned with a disgruntled look to his superior.

"What's this all about?" Leon asked with a frown.

"It's about your covert operation."

When there was only silence following his statement, Leon raised an eyebrow with the beginnings of annoyance growing in his chest.

"Okay…what about it?"

Zack smiled, leaning forward over his desk as his subordinate sat in the chair across from him.

"I got it approved."

Leon sat back so quickly he feared that for a moment the chair was going to topple over backwards.

"So fast?" was all the captain could say.

"Yeah, yeah, no _'Thank you, lieutenant!'_, _'You're so awesome and amazing!'_, or _'I love you Zack, they should make you President of the world!'_ required. However, it _did_ involve some pretty nasty arguments and _lots_ of bribing, whining, and pouting. Not to mention putting my reputation on the line for your sake. So I think it's safe to say you owe me. _Big time._"

Leon nodded in response, still trying to get the words out of his mouth.

"Uh…yeah, thanks. I, uh, well…when do we start?" he stuttered.

Zack lost some of the humor in his expression, but his tone remained relatively light-hearted.

"Soon. We've already got your temporary replacement as captain picked out, but you still need a team. I've negotiated with several of the surrounding cities—because it involves them as well—and you're being joined by an officer from Midgar and another from Pulse itself. You've got room for two more, so choose wisely," Zack smirked, leaning back in his seat. "Oh, and just so you know, this mission was approved very tentatively, despite my irresistible charms. So do be careful, okay? Remember if you fuck up and get the police ratted out, that it's not only your career on the line. I trust you enough to follow through, so don't let me down."

Leon nodded, regaining most of his composure, though his eyes were still wider than usual.

"Yes, sir. When can I expect a briefing?" he asked, sitting up straighter.

Zack rubbed his chin thoughtfully, his eyes rolling toward the ceiling.

"Next week sometime. This operation is already too risky for a rookie, so make sure anyone you choose has a decent amount of experience in the field. There'll be a quick review of the basics in the briefing, I'm sure. When you've got your people picked, give me their names for consideration, and do it ASAP, Captain," Zack answered, locking eyes with Leon.

Leon nodded and stood with a salute. Zack mirrored him, dropping his first before opening the door for the Captain with a smile.

"The files of the two joining you should be on your desk," the Lieutenant said as Leon walked through the door.

"Thank you, sir," Leon replied, looking to the other man with a nod, before winding his way through the people and desks toward his own office.

~o+o~

Leon sat at his polished wooden desk before picking up the two files that had been placed there, his curiosity piqued.

The file on top was of the officer from Midgar, one Sergeant Tifa Lockhart. Her history was flawless; top of her class in nearly everything, positive notes from all of her superiors, a very good shot, and a lot of experience undercover in other parts of the country. She would be a valuable asset.

After glancing over her file, Leon moved on to the officer from Pulse—Sergeant Snow Villiers. His record wasn't nearly as spectacular, but his hand-to-hand combat scores were second to none. He also had street smarts which would come in handy, not to mention his own undercover experience.

Leon leaned back in his chair while closing his eyes, his hand tracing the scar along the bridge of his nose. Well, at least the other districts were sending him competent team members. Staying in character was difficult enough without the strain of having to work with rookies and dunces.

There was a knock on the door then, interrupting Leon's silent musings. He muttered something close to 'Open' and removed his hand from his scar.

The door was pushed inward before it was closed again behind none other than Lightning Farron. Leon fought the urge to grimace. Lightning, though she was a close friend, was acting more like a banshee than she usually did. She knew she wasn't allowed to know the details on her brother's case, but she pushed and found out anything she could from anybody around. It was irritating Leon to no end.

"What can I do for you today, Sergeant?" he asked as politely as he could.

"What were you talking to the Lieutenant about?" she asked bluntly, sitting in the chair provided.

Leon's eyes narrowed, losing the friendly warmth he'd tried to maintain despite the woman's presence.

"That's not your concern, officer," the captain replied just as bluntly, before his eyes drifted toward his computer.

"It's got to do with a covert affair, doesn't it?"

Without looking away from the screen, the man raised an eyebrow ever so slightly.

"Why would you think that?" he asked blandly, typing in his password and waiting for the system to accept it.

Lightning stared at her commanding officer incredulously.

"What do you take me for? When I gave the lieutenant some paperwork earlier, he was talking about an undercover operation happening; I saw how secretive he was just now—when he was pulling you along to his office. Either something _big_ just happened—which it didn't, because we'd all know by know one way or another—or you're going back to the field. What's the assignment about?" she asked lightly, sitting forward in interest.

Captain Leonhart's face grew cold as he faced his subordinate, his hands lying flat out on his desk.

"Officer Farron. You have absolutely _no right_ to speak to me this way. I understand you're upset about your brother, but that does _not_ give you permission to come into my office and demand answers that you are not high enough in rank to even ask questions about in the first place. If you can't control yourself and behave properly, I'll have you put on indefinite suspension," the man said icily, his eyes digging frozen holes into the woman in front of him.

Lightning was taken aback at the tone he used; her posture said as much as she unconsciously sat back, her eyes widening and her hand moving instinctively toward her hip where her firearm was holstered. After a few moments of an intense staring contest, Lightning lowered her eyes, her expression turning into one of aggravated defeat.

"I'm…sorry, sir. It wasn't my place."

Before Leon could order her out of his office, another knock sounded on his door before it swung in, revealing one of the secretaries from the floor above.

"Captain Leonha—oh, I'm sorry. I'm interrupting again, aren't I…?" she chuckled awkwardly, clutching the folders she carried to her chest with one hand and sweeping highlighted bangs behind her ear with the other.

Leon would have forgiven her intrusion if he wasn't absolutely sure she'd done it on purpose. Her visits were increasing in frequency as the weeks wore on and try as he might to ignore it, there was a look in her eyes that Leon didn't like. Her teenage crush behavior was getting really annoying.

His gaze lingered on Lightning's downcast expression for a few more moments, before he looked up to the woman at his door, who was smiling sweetly at him.

With a sigh, he held out his hand, motioning for her to give him whatever it was she felt was necessary to walk down a flight of stairs for. She scampered in delightedly, handing the files to him and making sure her fingers brushed his, before winking suggestively and walking back to the door.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Captain?" she asked in a sugar-sweet voice with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk.

Leon threw up in his mouth a little bit.

"No, thank you Miss Heartilly," he replied dully, looking back to Farron.

He missed the small frustrated frown that crossed the secretary's face before the door shut behind her, his eyes searching the other woman's face. After the door had been closed several seconds, Lightning lifted her head slowly, her eyes shifting around nervously.

"I…really am sorry, Leon. I was being pretentious…about asking information of you," she said in a low voice.

Leon lifted an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you were," he replied, but his tone was lighter, his eyebrow raised now not in a challenging manner, but in a more forgiving one.

Lightning's eyes snapped to his and they stared until both cracked small smiles, the mood lightening incredibly.

"So, uh…not to be _pretentious_, but I think she likes you," Lightning teased, though she kept her tone even.

Leon's eyes rolled, his face betraying the exasperation he felt toward the woman in question.

"Yeah, I noticed. I see a real future there." Leon turned back to his computer and started sorting the emails in his inbox, though he continued the conversation without missing a beat. "Soon her desk's gonna be moved in here with mine, with all the time she spends down here," he said with a grimace.

"Aw, Rinoa's not that bad," Lightning continued, knowing full well that Leon knew how she felt about the secretaries upstairs. Always wearing short skirts, low-cut tops, and bending over to pick at lint in the carpet at every chance they got—they were a disgrace to women everywhere, if Lightning said so herself.

"Not that bad my ass," he grumbled in response, typing at a furious speed.

Lightning smiled, watching her Captain as she decided she should probably go fish through her _own_ paperwork. As she was shifting her weight to stand, she caught what was on the files that the annoying secretary had brought down—a heading on covert ops, and another about goings-on in the slums. She flinched. Her first reaction was to demand what Leon was holding back from her or to wring out any information on her brother he might have.

Leon caught her stuttering movement and looked up at her in question.

She recovered quickly, nodding briskly and offering a brief farewell before walking herself out of his office, trying her hardest not to say anything that would anger him again. After all, if she was to get _anything_ out of him, she had to be on his good side.

Leon offered his own goodbye before narrowing his eyes in confusion. He looked down to where her eyes were trained a few moments earlier and mentally slapped himself in the forehead. She was going to get ideas now, and a Lightning scorned was one Leon was willing to avoid at nearly all costs. Unfortunately, even if he _could_ choose Farron for this operation, he wasn't sure she was stable enough yet. As it was, she was off any investigation having to do with her brother, so the thought left Leon's mind quickly enough.

He returned reluctantly to his email, absently thinking of ways to deter Heartilly's not-so-subtle advances.

~o+o~

Lightning stalked through the desks of her coworkers, the look on her face deterring anybody from garnering her attention. She moved past her own desk without a glance, her eyes only for the Lieutenant's office.

Her first plan (formulated moments ago) was to watch Leon and wait, but there wasn't time for that. This operation was being moved into place quickly if her Captain was already getting intelligence reports on activities in the slums. This required a more direct approach.

As she neared the door, she calmed herself and remembered that bluntly laying down what she wanted wasn't the way to get to a superior's heart. She needed to be the victim here…a sympathy vote is exactly what she needed from a man like Zack Fair. Sometimes, Lightning wondered how he managed to get so high up with such a caring and happy disposition. Not that it was a bad quality for a person, but how did he climb so high without being knocked down a notch? Seeing what a cop sees every day—well, there's a reason that most members of the police force had a shell in place like true veterans of war.

Shaking her internal monologue out of her head, Lightning knocked almost timidly on the door. She set her face and posture in the unsure and nervous mindset that she needed to fool him.

"Enter," came the chipper reply.

She did, closing the door quickly and placing herself neatly on the edge of one of the seats provided, anxiously tucking a nonexistent piece of hair behind her ear.

Zack noticed her strange and stiff movements, his attention leaving the papers in front of him and going to the woman there instead. His eyebrows lifted and his hands rested on his desk as leaned forward, his face a perfect blend of sympathy and comfort.

"What can I help you with today, Sergeant?" he asked quietly, his eyes barely blinking as he watched the downcast officer's face.

"I…I just," Lightning began, her voice cracking at the end. She looked up abruptly, her eyes wide and expression vulnerable. "I know it's against policy for me to know, and I know why, but something's happening, and I know it has to do with my brother. I just want to know what's happening, I just want to know if he's okay—" she choked, her eyes rolling around to different objects in the office, tears threatening to fall from her big blue eyes.

Zack's eyebrows rose in sympathy and he offered Lightning a tissue as she sniffed and wiped at her eyes.

"I get you, Lightning. But you said you know why we have that rule in place—"

"I'm not trying to get in on the investigation," she interrupted, dabbing at her once-again down turned face, "I just want _something_ to go on."

The corner of Zack's lips turned up, a smirk turning his expression into something knowing.

"What makes you think anything at all is happening?" he asked in a more blunt voice, his eyes hardening a bit. Missing persons cases usually had weeks without any developments if they went on that long—kidnapping cases even longer. Lightning, being a cop, knew this very well herself.

The woman snapped up, a horrified and surprised look on her countenance.

"You can drop your act now, Ms. Farron. I know you know…but I want to know how," Zack said, his eyes flat but his face still showing a hint of amusement.

Lightning's expression dropped until only a calculating glimmer was left. She considered him, wondering if she should tell the truth or not. She was silent for several moments before she made her decision.

"I…overheard you on your phone, earlier. You were talking about an undercover operation. When I was in Leon's office a few minutes ago, one of the secretaries brought him files on the activities regarding the slums and on covert operations. I put two and two together and…" she trailed off, looking uncomfortable.

"And you realized that we're going for The Don," Zack finished for her. At a small nod from the Sergeant, the man sighed and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. After an uncomfortable five minutes of silence, the Lieutenant sat back up, regarding his subordinate with a considering gaze.

"I need to make a phone call," he said eventually, his tone carefully neutral.

"Yes, sir," Lightning said dejectedly, getting up to leave.

"Ah-ah, don't leave just yet," Zack said, motioning for her to sit back down as he grabbed his desk's phone and dialed a number. When he began to speak, his voice was so quiet and so—_bland_—Lightning could barely make a single word out. He never showed any expression either, giving her nothing to go on; he sat perfectly still, the only movement was the swiveling of his right hand, where he was examining the silver ring on his ring finger. She thought she heard her own name once and she _might_ have heard Leon's, but she couldn't be sure.

Lightning was becoming fidgety and nervous—this time for real—by the end of the Lieutenant's call. He looked back at her without any particular expression and she straightened, trying her hardest to mimic him. Being vulnerable _now_ would only take points away from her.

"So, Lightning…" he started, using her given name to show that he was being more casual, "You're quite the actress. Tell me, why didn't you just ask me politely for information?" A smile curved over his lips as he watched her.

"Uh…I…" she stuttered, trying to think quickly, "I didn't think that would get me anywhere, sir. I'm sorry for the deception, but I just had to—"

Zack raised a hand, stifling any attempt at apologizing.

"I'm not angry, but…you put on a pretty good show. If I didn't know you and your deep bond with your brother, I'd have believed it," he said, sitting back and waiting for a response.

Lightning blinked; confused. That was all well and good, but where was he going with this…?

"Uh, sir…I'm sorry, but is there a point to all this?" Lightning asked, her expression showing her discomfort.

"Yep."

Lightning waited several moments for him to continue, but when he was silent with that goddamned blank expression, she began to lose her temper.

"Okay, well when you're done yanking my chain, please do tell," Lightning said with a frown.

Zack chuckled, his eyes closing and reopening with that usual smile he had plastered all over his face.

"Just a little bit of amusement for me, Sergeant," he said, his smile dampening, but the smugness remaining.

"Do you want to be a part of this operation?" he asked, sitting forward.

Lightning blinked, her mind going blank.

"Uh…yeah," she said dumbly.

"Oh goodie. That makes my phone call and subtracted brownie points with the commissioner all the more worth it," he commented dryly with a chuckle, beginning to write up a document.

Lightning considered this for a few moments, not quite comprehending what he was saying. Then, it hit her and her eyes opened wider.

"You asked…Commissioner Hewley…for me?" she stuttered, her hand going up to her collarbone in shock. "You…Lieutenant, thank you! Thank you so much!" she gasped, her face brightening with a full smile, staring with admiration at the man in front of her.

Lieutenant Fair finished the paper he was writing up before he looked into her shining face, pretending to be blown back into his chair by it.

"Jeez lady, don't keep your face like that for too long or you'll lose your reputation," Zack laughed, handing her the paper. "Give this to Captain Leonhart. It's the order that says you're on the team. I know you have experience and I believe you've got enough smarts not to betray us," he finished with a smile.

Lightning nodded and saluted, her face still jubilant. She turned to leave before looking back at the man behind his desk.

"I just…it was killing me, not knowing anything. I can be much more productive on this team and I won't let you down. You'll see," she said with one last grateful look, closing the door behind her.

Zack raised an eyebrow at the closed door, his mouth still open to offer a farewell.

"You're welcome…I guess," he offered quizzically to his empty office.

~o+o~

Cloud was used to the routine by now. During the day he rested, recuperated. He was pampered, treated as more, and envied because The Don thought he was pretty.

He just wanted to go home.

Unfortunately for him, they forced just enough drugs into his system to help keep him from escaping, but not enough for any real satisfaction or escape. The Don liked his Honeybees 'ready and at attention,' after all. For Cloud, however, the drugs weren't strong enough to deter his will to leave. The security was the real reason he couldn't escape. The first time he'd tried…he hadn't been able to move for days.

Cloud was curled as tightly as was possible into himself in the corner of the room he was provided, watching the sun sink steadily beneath the horizon. No matter how hard he wished it, it always disappeared and left darkness to reign. It signaled the beginning of his next torture session.

His door was pushed open roughly then and one of the men that provided security dumped a large amount of fabric before him, looking into his face.

"The Don picked an outfit for you tonight. You're to put it on and meet him and the others in his quarters at midnight, sharp. Don't be late again…or you'll regret it," the man said threateningly, before backing out of the room and closing the door.

Cloud's jaw clenched and he looked down at himself. He could see all the healing bruises and marks on his body, wondering just how many weeks he'd been a prisoner at the Honeybee Inn. The window he'd looked through earlier was barred, effectively completing the prison atmosphere despite the large silk pillows piled up around the room to be used for rest. Cloud never used them. If he became too comfortable…bad things would happen. This place was _bad_. No _way_ was he making himself feel better. They'd rescue him soon…he just knew it.

_Didn't he?_

Cloud's thoughts had dashed through the scenario thousands of times, but his exhausted mind kept running itself in dizzy circles until he succumbed to unconsciousness.

Light would be frantic, and probably pissed beyond all hell. She was probably rounding up the cavalry and getting ready to bust in, guns blazing at this very moment— but then again, maybe the police had given up and she had to come get him on her own. She'd have to plan it out then, that's why she had to take extra time off. If she got caught it didn't do either of them any good.

That is, if she even knew where he was in the first place.

Cloud shook his head, dispelling the nagging thoughts that he was never going to escape alive. If he lost hope, he'd be like some of the other kids there—mindless sex toys. They didn't care what was done to their bodies anymore. It seemed like their abilities were limited to eating and breathing. He wondered if they really had any coherent thoughts anymore…but regardless, that wasn't in his future. Light was coming for him; she'd save him and he'd never leave the house again. He'd do all his chores without complaining and he'd do anything big sis asked because he was sorry for even going to Pulse in the first place and for making her and Serah worry and, and…

And damn it, he was crying again.

A loud moan from the room next door shook Cloud out of his thoughts, tears still streaking down his cheeks as he looked in the direction it came from. There were more muffled noises following the lewd noise but the blonde paid them no mind. It was business as usual now; the sun was down, the doors were open. After a glance at the clock, he determined there were two hours until midnight—two hours until The Don expected him and probably even more hours of "fun time" after he arrived.

Cloud sniffled, wiping his face. He reminded himself that if he walked out crying, he'd be reprimanded for potentially driving away business. And being reprimanded in _this_ place meant no food or water for a week. Functioning with low blood sugar, a drug addiction, and being mauled for sex every night was not good for his body. The boy frowned absently at this thought, composing himself as well as he could. He stood on shaky legs, picking up the fabric that was dropped before him earlier.

It was purple, and poofy, and…silky. And it was a dress. Cloud couldn't say he was surprised—he'd been forced to wear worse before, so the dress wasn't too horrifying—but he definitely wasn't impressed. He rolled his eyes and reasoned that the scant pride he had left couldn't be damaged by something as silly as a dress. The physical abuse he received was much worse anyway.

After putting on the garment and securing it as best he could, Cloud closed his eyes and bit his lip. This was the only shame he could show that night before swallowing his emotions and walking out of his room. He had about a half hour now before he was expected to present himself to The Don. He still had to go into the dressing room and let the other Honeybees do his makeup. He took the back way to his destination, winding down the maze of hallways used as private sleeping quarters for the Honeybees and sometimes as rooms to entertain customers.

Cloud was forbidden from going into the front room where the paying men lined up for nighttime company or to watch the whores serving beer at the bar. The Don liked _him_ and The Don didn't share. He was only allowed to be seen by customers in the crime lord's presence, usually when someone was pleading for help or asking him to lend them money.

He called them business meetings. Cloud knew that The Don surrounded himself with his Honeybees during these times to show whomever was visiting how much he had and how much they didn't have. The blonde always felt scrutinized during those meetings, but they were preferable to the activities forced upon him afterwards.

When he was done in makeup, where he had also been given a blonde wig and tiara ("Sorry hun, orders are orders," the Honeybee doing his makeup had smiled apologetically, spraying him with sickly sweet perfume), he had minutes to spare before he was due in The Don's quarters.

When Cloud stood outside the large doors the security guards pulled them open. He gritted his teeth in unhappy acceptance as he stepped inside, his head bowed submissively and his hands clasped in front of him as he made his way to his place in the circle of Honeybees. Thankfully, The Don wasn't there yet. There was chatter amongst the other kids, trying to make the best out of the situation they were tossed into. Cloud stayed quiet, though. The rest of them tended to leave him alone on principle anyway, because he was a favorite of their master's; any damage to him, physically or mentally, was on their hides. They didn't want to risk it, not when their situation was already on a very precarious edge.

"Good evening, my little Honeybees!"

Cloud's eyes went down as the other dozen or so kids stopped their chatter, offering the man a greeting and perhaps a smile or wink. The blonde tried not to frown, but kept his eyes averted even as the fat body came to rest at his side.

This was the part where they ate dinner; everybody's food was, of course, drugged, except for The Don's. Cloud ate small amounts as sporadically as possible, while making sure the guards weren't eyeing him too closely. If he didn't eat, they _forced_ him to eat. The drugs had to be issued somehow. Plenty of lewd remarks and downright blunt requests for rough sex were passed between the eager-to-please Honeybees and the crime leader, though Cloud stayed silent. Having to listen to the conversation around him was more than enough.

Dinner always ended too soon. When the effects of the aphrodisiacs they ingested started fogging their heads, The Don moved their charade to his large circular bed. If Cloud was lucky, The Don wouldn't pay him too much attention; there was a whole orgy most of the time, it was easy to lose track of one person.

Tonight, he wasn't so lucky.

The Don grabbed at him first, his large, grubby hands grasping his waist and pulling him backwards, the rings on his fingers biting into his sides. It wasn't long before those hands were up the blonde's skirt, groping and stroking at him possessively. Cloud took it quietly, even as he was pushed onto his back, the others already naked and having at each other around them. Some draped themselves over The Don, some enjoyed another Honeybee's presence; but all of it happened on the same bed. It nearly made Cloud sick, but he couldn't think about it for long.

When his thighs were pushed apart and when he realized The Don's fat belly was in front of him, Cloud closed his eyes and tried to relax himself to lessen the pain. It never really worked, but anything he could do was worth trying. At least concentrating on something could help his mind escape a little.

"Open your eyes, my pretty little pumpkin…daddy wants to see those baby blues tonight," The Don grunted.

Cloud obeyed, though he looked up at the ceiling, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment and also from the effects of the drugs in his system. Even as his body was jostled backward and forward, he managed to keep his mind blank. It was the only way he could survive these encounters with his sanity intact.

When The Don was finished with them for the night, Cloud was allowed to limp back to his own room, discarding the stupid dress and accessories, rubbing the makeup off as best he could. He curled up in a tight little ball in the corner of his room, resting his head against his knees. There were more bruises on his body now and the muscle tone he'd acquired from the soccer team at school was nearly gone. He was much skinnier than before and it wasn't flattering at all.

With a sigh, Cloud's eyes closed and his thoughts took him back to his home—to Lightning and to Serah and to a much better life—before he drifted into an uncomfortable sleep once again.

~o+o~

**A/N:** Once again…I'm going to hell. D:

I apologize for going a little off-pairing with Lightning and Zack; it's actually one of my pet peeves in stories when it gets off track from the people you're reading the story for. HOWEVER, that conversation contained several _very_ important things, so it's justified in my mind. Plus Lightning! That manipulative bitch! 8D (It's why we all love her. Don't lie to yourself.)

I don't feel bad about using Rinoa as a comic relief. We all hate her anyway, right? xD

I'd like to thank my beta **Ronnen** once again for her flawless and heartless revision of my chapter. I'M KIDDING about the heartlessness, but she really is amazing. This story wouldn't be _half_ as good without her input.

Lastly, I'd like to thank ALL of you for all of your reviews and favorites and alerts! This story is being received much better than I'd originally thought! And with that…another shameless plea: _Please_ review. If not to stroke my ego or give me a belated birthday present (it was last Wednesday~~), then just to tell me what you think? The reason I posted this story really _is_ just for your enjoyment. There's been a distinct lack of Cleon loving lately, and I thought I'd offer a little more to those other hardcore fans like me. x3

(Oh and thank you also to my anonymous reviewers! If you log in, I can reply to your reviews also! I reply to every single review I get, so long as it's from a logged in person! However, if you wish to remain anonymous, know that you are just as appreciated as everyone else!)

Until next time, my lovelies~


	3. Chapter 3

Under Covers

Chapter 3

~o+o~

Zack was in his office at precisely nine o'clock that morning, humming a cheery tune to himself. He hung his jacket by the door, strolled around his desk and plopped into his chair with a smile. He was greeted by a few officers that passed by—he'd left his door open.

"No paperwork yet, no reason to be a hermit," he reasoned.

He watched as his computer started up and entered his password, waiting for the familiar police department logo to appear on the background of his screen.

He opened his email first, perusing the usual meeting reminders, charity events, and personal memos; then he noticed one that looked more interesting than the others. He raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

* * *

To: Lieutenant Zackary Fair

Subject: Candidacy

From: Captain Squall Leonhart

Date: 12 August

* * *

The Lieutenant smiled as he started reading the brief message regarding Leon's first choice to finish the team. The day before, when Lightning had delivered the order from Zack that she was on the operation, he'd had a _very_ grumpy Leon in his office complaining about protocol and policies. Zack had naturally overridden him, but not without making the Captain realize the Sergeant could be valuable on this mission.

That had left Leon with only one spot to fill and, according to the message, he'd figured out whom that somebody should be.

Zack's eyes bugged out in disbelief as he read the name posted at the bottom of the document. He blinked once and then once more before realizing there was nothing wrong with his vision. The Lieutenant let loose a raucous bark of laughter so loud that some of the passing officers peered in as they hurried by. Zack paid them no mind as he slumped back in his chair, wiping away the tears that had formed in his mirth.

When Leon got in for his shift, he wasn't going to hear the end of it.

~o+o~

Lightning was in her desk at precisely nine-thirty that morning. Her mood had greatly improved from the last week or so, but she was still her normal snarky self. She greeted her coworkers, brushed off Zell's usual light-hearted insults, and began her day with more hope than she'd had in a long time.

Her mood lightened even more when she found a summons in her email for an undercover briefing later that week; she even found herself smiling. It wouldn't be long until she found Cloud now. And Serah would be happy at the news too. Not that Lightning could really go into detail about anything, but her sister could stay with Auntie Vanille while she 'busted some caps' in the slums.

She felt a light pat on her shoulder as someone walked quickly by. She looked up, confused as to who had touched her. Lightning smiled widely as Lieutenant Fair strolled by, winking at her over his shoulder in a friendly manner as he made his way over to Leon's office and closed the door behind him.

Not a minute later, she heard the unmistakable loud laughter that belonged to her superior's superior, and raised her eyebrow. Not only was it a little strange for Zack to go to a subordinate's office instead of calling them to his, but for a personal visit? There was something going on there. And Lightning was going to find out what it was-in a gentler way than before, of course. Leon would probably be touchy anyway, especially since she'd seen him walk into his office without a coffee; this gave her an idea.

Lightning waited until Zack left the Captain's office several minutes later before getting up and walking to the break room. She grabbed the special Columbian blend to start a pot for two definitely caffeinated coffees-one black, one with milk and sugar. When she made it back up to Leon's office, she rapped lightly on the door with the knuckles of her unoccupied hand. Hearing the invitation to enter, she opened the door and pushed it closed with her foot, setting one of the mugs down in front of her boss. She lifted her own cup of coffee—the sweetened one with cream—to her lips.

Leon raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want? I mean, what _more_ could you _possibly_ want?" he asked in a defeated tone.

Lightning frowned, an offended look on her face.

"Who says I want anything? I saw you didn't have a coffee this morning, and figured you might want one. I can't even get out of bed without my caffeine," she said in a mock-hurt voice, her smile showing through in her tone.

Leon wasn't amused. He stared at her blankly before she rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair.

"I wanted to apologize for being such a witch lately. I know that going to Zack after I made you mad wasn't the best thing to get me on your good side, but I really will be a help to you. I know how hard you're working on this, and I trust you to make the right decisions. So I just wanted you to know…that I really am sorry," she finished lamely, looking up at him carefully over the rim of her coffee mug.

Leon's expression didn't change, though he sighed and picked up the peace offering, taking a drink and setting it back down.

"You made the right kind," he said evenly, his eyes going to his computer.

"Yep. It's always good to know your boss's coffee do's and don'ts," she said lightheartedly.

"Hm. Well, you obviously want something else, or you'd be leaving. So spill it already so that I can actually get some work done," Leon deadpanned.

"Come on Leon, stop scowling for a minute and enjoy life a little," Lightning chuckled, lowering her mug to rest in front of her chest.

"No." Leon responded immediately, continuing to type. "I enjoy my depressing lifestyle. Now get on with it or get out."

The woman let out a small laugh, before she raised an eyebrow, her face still amused.

"I'm just trying to lighten you up a little. But, I will admit we're all a bit curious out there…what did the Lieutenant visit you for? I mean, it didn't really sound like business and he wasn't carrying any papers."

"I learned my lesson from last time," Lightning added quickly as a burning glare was directed toward her.

"I'm not trying to pry! It's just a little strange, that's all. Don't answer if you don't want to," she said, setting her mug down and holding her hands up to show she meant no harm.

Leon grit his teeth and looked back to the computer screen in silence for a moment, his subordinate's curious gaze still on him.

"He was making fun of me, that's all," Leon muttered eventually, his lips pulling down in a frown.

"Making fun? Of what? You haven't messed anything up that I'm aware of," Lightning started, her eyes rolling up to the ceiling in thought.

"My choice for the last slot open on the covert op we're going on," he grumbled.

Lightning raised an eyebrow. She'd thought about who might be going undercover with them, but wasn't sure. Now that Leon was being teased, and more importantly, was _embarrassed_ by his choice of personnel, she was interested.

"Who?" she asked simply.

Leon nearly reprimanded her again but cut himself off. She'd find out soon anyway, even if she didn't know the whole story.

"His name is Almasy. Seifer Almasy," Leon said uncomfortably, pretending the name didn't bother him as he went from his computer screen to the paperwork in front of him, grabbing a pen and filling the documents out.

"Almasy…as in…Detective Almasy? The one who works—" Lightning started, leaning forward in interest.

"Yeah, he works upstairs. But he's qualified, and I know firsthand that he's good enough for this operation. Even if he _is_ the world's largest jackass," Leon interrupted, adding the last part under his breath.

"I'm sensing some hostility in the air," Lightning said, sitting up and narrowing her eyes in a knowing way.

"It's none of your business. Now go away," the brunet growled, signing a form rather violently.

"What do you want me to do, sir?" she asked politely, but her voice betrayed her smugness at knowing one of her superior's secrets.

"Oh, I don't know—your job, maybe? Or perhaps you can go do another flip for the Lieutenant. Maybe he'll promote you to the Chief of Police if you shove your nose a little farther up his ass."

Lightning understood that his spitefulness was a product of humiliation, so she let it slide.

"Now, now…no need for hostility. I'm leaving now," she said, getting up.

"Enjoy your coffee," she smiled with a wink, shutting the Captain's door behind her as she slunk out, her own mug in her hand.

Leon slowed once she was gone, the white-hot fury that had sparked moments ago cooling to a more slow-burning frustration. He just _had_ to let on that there was something of a history between him and Seifer, didn't he? Now she'd probably go poking around the records to find out just what it entailed.

It wasn't scandalous or anything. They'd just been partners back in the day, when they were both still safely classified as rookies. They'd been forced together under the circumstances and they were a bad match. The two butted heads constantly, arguing about anything and everything; Leon wouldn't be surprised if they'd argued about the color of the sky before.

Things cooled down toward the end of their partnership, before they'd both been transferred to separate units. Though they often disagreed, they'd managed to deal with it and with each other, instead trying to work together and use the criticism to better themselves and to revise their choices.

That didn't change the fact that they'd been pretty violent in their earlier days. Or that Zack had been there for all of it. The Lieutenant had laughed so hard at him, asking why he'd want to partner back up with the guy that made his early days a living hell. Leon had wondered this himself, and his reasoning was sound, no matter how uncomfortable working with Seifer would be at first.

Almasy was _damn_ good at what he did. His logic and powers of deduction were sharp, and nearly always correct; his marksmanship and hand-to-hand scores were superb, and his own undercover experience would come in very handy; Leon had seen it himself when they'd been under together. They had worked side by side flawlessly and the operation was a remarkable success. Leon didn't see why they couldn't work together again; and this time they might even repair some of the damage that was done earlier on in their working relationship.

That, plus the fact that Leon was technically his superior now, and he could order him to 'shut the fuck up' if he got annoying-which was the best benefit of all.

Thinking back to the teasing Zack had done earlier, he knew it would be difficult to live his request for Seifer's involvement down. The Lieutenant had gone on and on and _on_ about how, "The Scarface twins are teaming up again, back to back just like before, you know…when you guys _didn't_have your scars!" He had then proceeded to laugh obnoxiously loudly, starting in on another blunder or fight he remembered them getting into in their rookie days.

It was true that it was…_technically_ both their faults for getting the mirroring scars on their foreheads, but the circumstances weren't at all funny at the time. Thinking back on it now, it was definitely stupid, reckless and childish. But they were both furious—at each other, at the job, at the world. They'd decided to have a sparring session to test each other out and let off some steam.

Leon couldn't think of another time he'd ever felt such pure, unbridled anger.

Because of the operation they'd been assigned to, knowing how to handle a sword was necessary; they'd been training with blades for several weeks prior. Come the suggestion for a spar, they couldn't resist; hand-to-hand was forbidden between them now, because of the busted nose and cracked ribs that had resulted from their last match-off.

They'd picked up their training swords, leaped at one another, and met weapons blade to blade with all of the anger bottled up inside of them.

Seifer had taken a cheap shot at him out of frustration when they kept tying and parrying each other's blows; he]d used an underhanded move that had driven a younger Leon—still Squall, back then—onto his ass, his sword on the ground by his side.

In a moment of spite, Almasy had taken his shot at Leon's loss of defense and sliced his forehead open. The brunet, lucky not to have lost his vision right then and there, retaliated and drove his own weapon up, creating the scar that now marred his old partner's face.

Neither had apologized, even after the reprimanding and suspension they'd both received for reckless behavior. However, something _had_ changed that day.

Their respect for the other's strength and valor had solidified, and though they may not have shown it, that was the turning point in their relationship. They became more docile with each other and maybe a _tad_ more agreeable. They still argued and fought, but the rage had left their tones and actions.

After they'd both been transferred, Leon hadn't really heard anything about Seifer. Even when he'd been stationed in Cocoon, working literally underneath the man, they never sought each other out.

Leon closed his eyes, trying to rope his thoughts in.

Just as well they didn't try to socialize. Nothing but more arguing and senseless fights would ensue. The little voice in the back of Leon's head whispered that he missed somebody constantly challenging him, forcing him to stay alert and be prepared for anything.

_That_ was the main reason he wanted Seifer in on this. He couldn't afford to make any mistakes on this operation. He needed to be aware of everything and his old partner would make sure he did his job right.

Leon thought about the composition of his team assuming Seifer was approved and that he consented; First, there was Lightning, whose sarcastic and subdued nature overshadowed the loyal and hardworking woman she was. She'd follow orders and she thought quickly on her feet. That was a necessary part of this job. Then, Seifer; he was the logic and the eyes that caught the little things Leon might miss. He got the connections between people and events more quickly than anybody the Captain had ever met. After him were Tifa Lockhart and Snow Villiers, both of whom he had never met before. They were scheduled to be at the briefing in several days but their files gave Leon hope for success. Tifa seemed like a very smart woman who could hold her own in a street fight. Snow had the smarts of the slums and could handle any 'convincing' they might need to do.

That left Leon, the leader of the pack. His leadership skills and organizational qualities had gotten him to where he was now—a Captain in the police force. He had the utmost confidence in his skills and he could rationalize the next steps they needed to take; as well as deciding who should be doing what. His own performances were also top-notch—he could act like nobody's business. Leon could be charming one moment and terrifyingly threatening the next, transitioning from one to the other flawlessly—and he could make it utterly believable. Zack had called him 'dangerous', if he remembered correctly. Leon had such a good rein on his emotions that he could force any one of them out at a moment's notice, regardless of his actual feelings. It's what made him so good at what he did.

This operation would work smoothly, assuming he got Seifer's cooperation. Leon had no doubt that this would be a quick job; their only mission was to obtain incriminating proof that The Don had broken the law; proof that would hold up in court. Leon could take that to insinuate photos, materialistic evidence or videos from surveillance cameras; but he knew what Lightning would interpret it as:

'Find her brother, bring him back, and have him testify in court if he had to.'

He knew that was the woman's true intention in this operation, but he also knew that she would follow his orders. If she disobeyed, she was risking her brother's life and the lives of her team members. He knew she would never do that.

Leon would do his best to rescue Cloud, but…depending on the circumstances—well—they'd just have to find out when they got there.

~o+o~

Several days later, it was time for the briefing. Leon made his way down to the smaller conference room, coffee mug in hand. He had mixed feelings about this operation; on the one hand, they might finally be able to nail The Don—sick bastard—and keep him behind bars for good. Kids wouldn't have to be afraid to step outside of their houses and everybody would be able to sleep a little bit more comfortably at night.

On the other hand, Leon wasn't sure he was ready to see what the famed Honeybee Inn had to offer. There were kids in there, ages ranging from pre-pubescent to just barely legal, if what the informants had confided was truthful. Seeing that kind of horrific corruption might break him. He didn't want the icy shell around him to close completely, blocking out everyone and everything forever. He was already too aloof; he might lose himself, lose sight of everything he ever aspired toward, everything he ever _dreamed of…_

But Leon had asked for this mission personally and he was going to take whatever he was given. If even one kid was saved from such a horrid fate, then a frozen heart and broken mind were worth it.

Shaking morbid thoughts of his head, Captain Leonhart spotted the door to the room he sought. When he stepped into the room, he was instantly scrutinized by five pairs of various colored eyes. Lightning was furthest away on his left, sitting up straight on the edge of the table. She half-smiled at him, raising her own coffee cup in greeting.

Before he could analyze the rest of the people in the room, the Lieutenant stepped toward him, patting him on the back with a grin.

"So good of you to join us, Leon 'ole pal," Zack teased, chuckling.

"Didn't realize I was late," he replied.

Zack winced, pretending that the slightly scathing tone hurt.

"Oh, come on. I saw Lightning and Seifer on the way and thought I'd invite them down for a nice chat before we get into the deep, dark, and scary stuff. The other guys should be here any minute, too. So relax; you're so uptight!" Fair joked, pushing Leon further into the room.

"Uptight, huh? I guess nothing's changed, then," came a dark comment from the opposite side of the room.

Leon recognized the voice. He glanced in the direction of the comment. There stood his old partner, leaning against the far right wall. His posture indicated that he was relaxed, but his eyes were full of fire. Whether that intensity was from anger, annoyance, or curiosity, the Captain was unsure. Reading Seifer had always been difficult for him.

"Nothing ever does," Leon replied quietly, his eyes staring the blonde down.

After a few moments of this, there was a sigh from the center of the room. Leon ended the visual contact with Seifer, looking instead at the three men seated toward the middle of the rectangular table. Zack looked at him with an unidentifiable expression, his eyes flat. Next to him stood a large, bulky man with black hair and an equally unreadable expression. His body type was like a football player's; huge muscles, and built like an ox. The last man was slighter in build, but no less intimidating. The difference was that his power was held in his expression. His eyes burned with annoyance, his red hair fanning out to the sides of his head. Leon could tell that this man had other places he'd rather be and other things he'd rather be doing.

"Well," Zack smiled, snapping out of his expressionless stupor, "now that the reunion is over, let's get some introductions over with."

Leon raised an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't we wait for the others?"

"No, they've already met with these two. We won't start the official briefing until they get here, don't worry," Zack answered, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

At Leon's silence, he continued.

"This," Zack started, gesturing toward the large man beside him, "is Commissioner Angeal Hewley. He's also my secret man-love, but don't tell anyone," Zack winked, putting a finger in front of his lips.

"Cut it, Zack," Angeal droned, pushing away the younger man whose arms were wrapped tightly around him. When the Lieutenant was pushed aside, Hewley stepped forward, offering his hand to Leon first.

"Captain Leonhart, I've heard much about you," he said quietly, looking the other man in the eyes as they shook hands. Both grips were firm and they stayed connected perhaps a moment too long, as if trying to test how strong the will of the other was.

"Only good things, I hope," Leon replied.

Angeal let out a chuckle, withdrawing his hand and stepping back to his original position.

"Indeed, Captain, indeed," was all he offered.

"Annnnnnd, this," Zack said, stepping past Angeal and toward the redhead, "is the DA of the Cocoon District, Genesis Rhapsodos."

Cool blue eyes raked Leon's face; after a moment, Genesis offered a hand in greeting.

"Charmed," he said absently, taking his hand back quickly after the shake and looking away.

Leon stopped himself from raising an eyebrow, but just barely. He'd never really heard much about the two men before him, only their names and reputations. Angeal was fair and just, though his methods were sometimes considered harsh. Genesis was a hypocritical bastard whose interest was placed within himself and his own goals. Or so Leon had heard.

Before any other words could be exchanged, there was a knock on the door. When Zack gave the word to enter, the door was opened and two people stepped inside. One was a woman of average height with voluptuous curves and long, dark hair. A glance at the muscles on her arms told Leon that the pretty image he saw at first was not to be trusted.

The second was a tall man with longer blonde hair. He was built like a body builder, but the intimidating figure was diminished by the goofy smile that accompanied it. It seemed that he, too, was not what he had at first seemed.

Lightning had gone rigid in her seat, Leon noticed from the corner of his eye. She had raised the coffee mug halfway to her mouth when she froze, her eyes gazing intently at the new arrivals, expression blank. Whatever her issue was, the Captain would deal with it later.

"Ah, here we are-Sergeants Tifa Lockhart from Midgar and Snow Villiers from Pulse. I'd like you to meet the rest of your team," Zack started, a pleasant smile on his features.

Snow glanced around, his eyes stopping on Lightning as his body cowered back. Lightning's gaze narrowed, her face showing contempt.

Zack's eyes swept between the two of them several times, observing what was happening.

"But…it looks like you might already know each other," the Lieutenant said quietly, watching the exchange unfold.

"What…" Lightning started, her voice dripping with controlled anger, "is _he_ doing here?"

Leon's jaw tightened; he was unhappy with the tension thickening in the air.

"Farron," he snapped icily, his eyes glaring into hers when she shifted her attention to her superior. "Is this going to be a problem?"

Her green-blue eyes widened before she looked down in defeat.

"No, sir," she said stoically.

"Good," Leon said, his focus returning to the Lieutenant.

Zack was smiling at him bemusedly, before he continued.

"Anyway…this is your team leader, Captain Squall Leonhart. But call him Leon," he added quickly, feeling the glare from the side.

"He's not really that mean. But he takes charge, so follow his orders, kay?"

Leon grit his teeth, annoyance coursing through his veins, but he swallowed it and put on a carefully calm face.

"Nice to meet you," he said, stepping forward toward the two at the door. Snow shook his hand firmly and looked pointedly at his superior, carefully avoiding the eyes of the woman who intimidated him.

"Pleasure's all mine," Snow said with a smile.

Tifa walked up to Leon from behind Snow, as he moved out of the way. She held her hand out, a charming smile on her lips.

"Pleased to meet you, Captain Leonhart," she greeted, her smaller hand enveloped by the man's.

"Likewise," Leon said as he nodded respectfully. As the two glanced around at the people in the room, Zack took charge and finished the introductions. After the handshaking and situating around the table was finished, Zack handed out files to the five going under cover.

"Here are the latest intel reports on the slums in Pulse—at least, those specifically related to Don Corneo, the man whose hideout you're going to infiltrate. Getting in will be easy. I'll gloss over the facts you'll read about in the report I've included, but we've already started a rumor mill. Our informants and other undercover agents have made quite the uproar about a new crime lord moving into town. _The Don_ will surely have heard about it by now, so be prepared to face intimidation—specifically geared toward you, Leon. Snow and Seifer will be your 'henchmen', for lack of a better term. You two will be the brawn and the guards, the ones who intimidate anybody who so much as looks the wrong way at Leon. Lightning and Tifa will be the…eh, I'm not sure there's a good way to put this," Zack started, rubbing his chin with a half-smile on his face. "Well, they'll be extra security and…beautiful distractions that Leon's character most likely enjoys in the late hours of the night."

Lightning rolled her eyes, unsurprised and slightly amused. Tifa took it calmly, nodding once to show her understanding. Seifer sighed, his eyes narrowing in annoyance at Snow, whose grin revealed his excitement at being involved.

"Good, then it should be easy to fall into character. Next, I'll go over the general plan, though obviously, there is no plan set in stone; there's just the general goal. The methods you can use are very flexible. Basically, we need absolutely undeniable proof that Don Corneo has committed a major crime. We need to be able to have grounds for an arrest. We must be able to prove him guilty beyond any doubt so that he'll be locked up for good. I'm sure finding proof won't be hard either, if our spies are telling the truth. You can get photos, objects, confessions, or witnesses—of course, for the last one, you'll need to find somebody willing to leave and testify in court."

Zack glanced in Lightning's direction for a second, before looking back to his report.

"And above all, we need you to carry this operation out with precision. If there's even a tiny flaw in your acting or story, you can bet your ass _The Don_ will see it," the Commissioner added, folding his arms across his chest with a frown. "This operation could turn deadly in a second if you make one mistake—and though I doubt I have to tell you this, you need to be careful and have your wits about you at all times, even when you think you're alone with each other."

"He speaks wisely," Genesis commented, lifting his head to look down on the officers in front of him.

"If you get found out, not only might we have a hostage situation, but we might have five dead cops and a whole heap of media on our hands. I'd rather skip the paperwork, so do be careful," the DA finished, flipping his hair out of his face.

Several eyebrows were raised, but the meeting went on as questions were asked and answered and little details were brought forth here and there. Zack announced that the five of them were taken off of police records in case Corneo decided to sniff for pigs and their fake identity trail was nearly complete. The five officers going under together were to get to know each other through their remaining courses in undercover operations—those would last two weeks before they were let loose into the slums. Lieutenant Fair stated that Leon's character was to have a meeting with The Don as a sort of crime leader-to-crime leader thing—sort of testing the waters, so to speak. That was how they got in.

When they were at the conclusion of the briefing, Leon was skimming through his report when he saw the name of his would-be self. A strange look crossed his expression, before he approached Zack in confusion.

"Lieutenant…did you pick this name out yourself?" he asked incredulously, pointing at the word in question.

Zack glanced at it before laughing and patting his subordinate on the back good-naturedly.

"Yep. Kinda has that badass tone to it, right? Aw, you'll thank me for such an awesome title later, you'll see," the Lieutenant smiled, before walking over to talk to one of his coworkers.

Leon grimaced, glancing down at the name again before sighing.

~o+o~

"Griever? …what kind of tyrant would have such an intimidating name?" Don Corneo asked loudly, startling the advisors surrounding him.

"It's…just what we've been told, sir," a man replied submissively, bowing his head.

"I don't like it. This is my territory; he'd better move along quickly if he knows what's good for him," The Don growled, inspecting the sparkling metal rings around his pudgy fingers.

"Yes…well, it seems he may seek you out soon, my lord. He's apparently been asking around about you," one man in the circle commented.

"I'm sure that he's just passing through, but it _is_ likely that he will request an audience to assure you that he is not a threat. After all, nobody could go up against you and win," another added.

The Don nodded, slightly more pacified by his advisors' input. Still, being cautious was necessary for a man in his position; he'd find out more about this 'Griever' person and confirm that he already had territory elsewhere. According to what information could be found about him, he rained terror on someplace down South and always traveled with a part of his harem and bodyguards. If he was on a business trip, his presence may even be beneficial to The Don…he'd just have to see when they met.

After ordering more information about Griever, The Don announced that he was retiring for the night and left, headed toward his private chambers. Though he was annoyed and slightly perturbed by the whole Griever situation, he was quickly put into a better mood when his door was opened and he spied the little blonde-haired boy in his bed, chained up and ready for a nighttime full of games. Corneo didn't usually go for one-on-one play, but for this one…for this delectable little chocobo, he'd make an exception.

Cloud's moans of pain and discomfort were contrasted by lewd encouragements from The Don and the horrid clanking of chains against the metal headboard until the early hours of the morning.

That night was the first night that Cloud seriously considered giving up and becoming numb. The pros of hanging on were becoming outnumbered by the cons and he wasn't sure that his overworked body and corrupted mind would last much longer anyway…he wasn't sure it was worth it, anymore.

When he was dragged back to his room by one of the security guards that morning, Cloud stared out of his barred window and watched the sun rise into the sky, his face blank and his eyes cold.

"Light…did you forget about me?"

~o+o~

**A/N: **WHOOO, I'M BACK!

*crickets*

Aww.

Well, anyway! xD Here's another chapter for you. Next chapter: to the slummmmssss! xD I'm excited to write that part, haha!

And…poor, poor Cloud. I hope he gets rescued soon. More of him next chapter, promise. ;D Soon we'll stop going between Cloud and Leon's POV, because they'll _both_ be in the slums. 8D *fangirls* Cleon, yummy! (I sure like to build it up, huh? Cx)

So onto another point, there's been a disturbing amount of plagiarism happening on FFnet. Not necessarily in this fandom, but in several of the other stories I read, the authors have been getting very upset when they find that someone has copied their plots and ideas…if you see this going on, please alert the author of that story. Assuming they already know is a BIG mistake, because they usually _don't_.

I love you guys. You know that? I really do. xD I've had so many favorites, alerts and reviews! You guys rock my world, you know it? Every email I get in my inbox from FFnet makes me smile and I _usually_ continue the chapter I'm on when I get all excited from the feedback I'm receiving. *suggestive eyebrows* I've already thought of a present I'm going to give if UC reaches 100 reviews. It's going to be *_**epic**_*! 83 …well, as epic as I'm able to make it, fufufu.

Thanks for stopping by again, I hope you enjoyed it~~~! x3

Until next time, my lovelies~

xoxo/Revalations


	4. Chapter 4

Under Covers

Chapter 4

~o+o~

The training and teambuilding exercises seemed to fly by the group, and they very quickly found that two weeks had gone by without their notice. Leon was donned his attire, consisting only of items he felt very comfortable in (though he'd never admit it to his fellow officers)—a leather half jacket with a fur collar, matching leather pants and boots, and so many belts he felt he should arrest himself for their sheer number.

He hadn't met up with the others yet, but they'd all been acting in their respective roles for the last few days of training, so that any holes could be caught and fixed. When Leon had this last briefing with the Lieutenant, it would be the last time for up to several weeks that he'd truly be himself. Not that "Griever" was too different from his already nonchalant and distant manner, but there was a certain amount of hostility and superiority that he had to emanate that made the role a little more difficult. The Captain didn't like being violent when he didn't have to be, but this situation required more bluff than he was used to—holding his own wasn't an issue, but his team depended on him. He had to play his part perfectly or he risked putting them all in danger.

As he pulled the silver chained necklace and pendant over his head, Leon looked his appearance over in the mirror. If his opinion had been requested he would have sighed and rolled his eyes, given a quiet complaint about undercover ops, and pretended he felt awkward. In truth, he thought he looked pretty hot.

One more glance in the mirror on his way out and Leon was walking out of the safe house he'd been assigned for the past few weeks. He was going to a car where he'd join Lightning and Seifer; they would proceed to a hotel where they would meet up with Snow, Tifa, and Zack. After that…it was on to the slums.

Leon wasn't going to lie to himself, even if he'd lied to his team to inspire confidence. He was the rock and foundation for their morale; and he was nervous. He couldn't decide if it was because it'd been a while since he'd gone under, or if it was because this was a very risky mission. Maybe a bit of both.

When Leon walked out to the ride he'd been expecting, he found Seifer waiting with a door already open for him. He held it like a good bodyguard, but gave the other man a look with his eyes that conveyed his challenge. The fire between the two men had been quelled for this assignment, but Almasy let him know that this was all very much a role play; he didn't concede to anything outside of their characters. Leon had taken it in turn, accepting that his compromise was probably the best he would get. It was more than he had initially hoped for, actually.

He slid into the backseat of the sleek black vehicle, next to none other than Lightning Farron. Leon stared before he could help himself, taking in her drastically different appearance. He was used to seeing her in her blues, with a neat bun at the back of her head, and no makeup. This Lightning was beautiful, screaming with sex appeal, even _dangerous_…not that Leon was interested in her that way. But the way she held herself…confident, legs bent to tease, red miniskirt riding high on her thighs; he thought she must have an evil twin. The only thing that remained of the woman he knew was the lightning bolt charm on the end of her necklace, shining dully in the muted light filtered through the tinted windows.

"Like what you see?" she asked in a sultry tone, but Leon heard the teasing behind it. He looked up at her smoky-eyed face and took in the loose pink strands around the contours of her skin and one lock around the one side of her neck before he replied.

"It's different," was all he offered, looking to the driver's seat where Seifer was putting the vehicle in gear.

Seifer's appearance had changed as well, but not as drastic as Lightning's had. He wore a long tan trench coat, black pants, navy blue top, and driving gloves. His hair was slicked back as always, and the scar on his face remained untouched.

The three lapsed into a companionable silence after that, making it to the hotel with only the hum of the engine as background noise. When they rolled to a stop at a red light, Leon cleared his throat and looked to Lightning, deciding to take advantage of this last time they could be out of character.

"So…what's your beef with Villiers?" he asked, searching the woman's face carefully.

Lightning continued to look forward, a small smirk lifting the corner of her lips.

"…I found that bastard in my sister's bed a few months ago," she replied at length, still looking through the windshield.

Leon took the information in, blinking several times in honest confusion, before he focused on Lightning again, mouth open to say…something. He wasn't sure what an appropriate response to that would be.

"He's not breaking the law—she _is_ eighteen after all. And they've been together for almost a year now, but still…what am I supposed to do? Serah is my baby sister. I'm not going to let some _man_ take advantage of her like that," she said with a curiously bland voice, her gaze ever unmoving.

Leon cleared his throat awkwardly, looking through the other window to his right.

"Well…like you said, she _is_ an adult now…" he started, still not sure of what he was supposed to say.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean she knows what she's doing," Lightning fumed, crossing her arms under her chest. "She needs to be protected, because she's still naïve. Snow's a nice guy, but he's still a _guy_. And he's _way_ too old for her."

"If we're done having family discussion time, we're here," Seifer interrupted. He turned in his seat to face the other two officers after he pulled the key from the ignition. "When we step out of this car, we're in character for however long this goes. Any last words?"

Leon looked at Seifer with a strange expression, something between nonchalance and nostalgia. Seifer stared back at him, his own expression melting into something subtly intense, something quiet and burning. Lightning looked between the two of them before rolling her eyes and punching Leon lightly on the arm. When he looked at her, she tilted her head and smiled cutely.

"You don't have to worry about unfriendly relations between Snow and me," she said, effectively dissipating the strange tension in the air between the two men. "I beat his ugly mug so good, he had to take leave for three weeks. We're square…for now. And I know my job. A lot's riding on this, so I'll be good," she smirked over her shoulder as she started out of the vehicle.

Leon forced a grin down as he exited in a similar fashion, Seifer closing the door behind them. Lightning slid her arm through his left one, and Seifer followed them several paces back on Leon's right side. The façade was complete, and Leon felt right at home as he walked casually into the hotel. He was immediately directed toward the five star restaurant and informed that he was expected and to please make himself at home.

As they approached the appropriate table, Leon recognized Tifa and Snow—meaning the third person must be Zack. He looked different though, probably to keep anybody from accidentally recognizing him as part of the law enforcement. His hair was slicked down, the top of his head covered by a snazzy fedora. He was dressed in a fine pinstripe suit, with sunglasses that rested on the bridge of his nose.

Snow wore nearly the same thing as Seifer; tan trench coat, black fatigue pants, and matching boots. He also had a black bandanna tied around the top of his head, leaving blonde strands of hair to stick out underneath it. Tifa, on the other hand, had changed nearly as dramatically as Lightning had. She wore a leather miniskirt and a tiny tank that showed more cleavage than Leon ever cared to see, as well as stylish thigh-high stilettos that accentuated each and every curve on her body. Her long, dark hair was tied into a loose hold. Her glossed lips formed a lascivious smile at their approach.

Zack stood, offering his hand as the other two stood and moved over to their "boss." Tifa moved to his right side and Snow to the back and left of him, and they reseated themselves (except for the two bodyguards, who stood nearby to watch for eavesdroppers). Zack smirked, looking Leon up and down and nodding in approval.

"So, here's some last-minute info for ya. Sorry it had to be in public, but you gotta debut your presence today. Some of the ritzy underground guys come here to feel rich, so your presence will be noted," Zack said quietly, leaning in to the other man. Leon leaned in as well, the girls on either side of him pretending to be bored.

"Okay. So what's this last-minute info?" Leon asked in a hushed rumble, his eyes appearing as disinterested as he sounded.

"Just reminders, mostly, and warnings. I know you've heard it nonstop for the last few weeks, but I have to make the guys upstairs happy," Zack chuckled, winking from behind his sunglasses. "You know you gotta do everything legit—we don't want the little Don who cried entrapment in court. You're all doing very well at getting into and staying in character, but just remember: you're not safe anywhere. Code words; always use the code words if you need to get a point across. You're never really alone down there," Zack continued, though his tone, had it been picked up by any prying ears, would have implied small talk or a light hearted business deal.

"And most of all—remember your assignment. Do it as quickly as possible and do _not_ take any unnecessary risks. Get in, get your evidence, get the hell out. Understood?"

Leon raised an eyebrow and leaned back, his arms going around the waists of both women at his sides. They giggled lightly, turning into his body and putting their arms and hands on him.

Zack smirked, leaning back himself. "Well, I'm glad you're enjoying all of this. Just remember yourself…sometimes getting _out_ of character is the hard part."

The Lieutenant winked once more before standing. Leon motioned for the girls to move, and he stood as well. He and Zack shook hands once again, and they both moved toward their respective vehicles. When they got to the Hummer, Seifer went for the driver's door as Snow got the backseat door open for Leon and the girls, closing it when they were all inside. He got into the passenger's seat and they took off, heading at last for the slums of Pulse.

~o+o~

Don Corneo was sitting back in a plush silk pillow, a childish frown on his plump face. He was meeting once again with his advisors, all of whom were looking down politely, waiting to hear their lord's reaction to the most recent news.

"What does he want?" the fat man asked after a long pause.

"…ah, we're…not sure. We know that he wants to…talk…business," one of the men started, shaking slightly as he kept his head bowed.

"Did _anybody_ get any more info on this guy? I mean, he's like a ghost…and ghosts usually smell like bacon to me," The Don growled, glaring into the half circle of men around him.

"Y-yes, my lord, we've received confirmation from very reliable sources of Griever's territory down south. He's been on top down there for nearly five years now," another of the circle offered, looking up to see The Don's reaction.

"Hmm…" Corneo hummed, considering this new information. "Anything else?"

"Yes, sir. We got this." A man stood, pulling a photo out of his jacket pocket. "It was taken yesterday, at one of our restaurants in Cocoon."

He walked over to The Don, who snatched it out of his grasp, and proceeded to bring it close to his face, his little bugged-out eyes darting quickly around the black and white pixels quickly. It depicted a man with two women on his arms, walking toward a vehicle where he presumed the two men standing there were his muscle. The Don frowned more deeply, trying to work out what this Griever could possibly want.

"Well…until I approve him, he's suspicious. Watch him closely, and report anything funny. You said he's coming here tonight…right?"

The men seated around The Don glanced furtively at each other before nodding, nearly in unison. Corneo smiled, leaning back into his pillow once again.

"Well then. We have to prepare for a guest. Round up my favorite Honeybees and get them ready. We have to put on a good show for the nice visiting crime lord," Corneo smirked, holding out his hand for a glass of wine, and taking a sip when it was handed to him.

The men nodded and gave sloppy salutes before exiting The Don's private chambers, leaving their lord alone to relax before the meeting scheduled for later that night.

~o+o~

Cloud barely acknowledged the guard that informed him of another business meeting to take place that night. He only stayed long enough to drop the outfit Cloud was to wear on the floor and to make sure the boy knew what time he was to be in The Don's presence. After that he was alone again, not even favoring the barred window with his stoic gaze. His dull blue eyes stared absently at the floor until he thought he should check the time—not that it mattered anymore.

Being punished was just another way of surviving in this cracked out whore house. Whether he ate or not, or whether he was whipped or not, or whether he was raped or not didn't seem to matter anymore. Light forgot about him, or couldn't find him, or some other reason, but that didn't matter anymore either. The fact was that she wasn't coming, and he couldn't escape. He hadn't set foot outside in _months_. Or he thought it was months…but that was just one more thing that had lost its importance.

Did _anything_ matter? Was _anything_ worth worrying about anymore?

Judging by the clock on the wall, he should have started getting ready a half hour ago. He only had ten minutes to get dressed and get dolled up. Oh well, The Don might not punish him…it was usually the guards that had their vicious way with him, anyway. The Don wasn't into blood or sadism, so he usually kept reprimands pretty light.

Cloud sighed, heaved himself up and reached apathetically toward the heap of fabric before him.

~o+o~

Tension plagued the air, though anybody looking at the scene from an outside perspective would be hard pressed to see it. When Leon and his group had arrived, they'd been told to wait. Leon, fully immersed in his role as Griever now, raised an eyebrow. The man at the desk had cowered, shrinking back as Snow and Seifer advanced threateningly.

"You're gonna make the boss _wait_? Just what kinda two-cent joint are ya runnin' here?" Snow said, his face contorted in disbelief and contempt as he cracked his knuckles in a telling manner.

The man nearly pissed his pants before he turned and high tailed it out of there, offering a high pitched apology and promising to inform The Don of their presence. Griever had smirked at that, reveling in the poor man's terror. He nodded at Snow, who returned to his place a few paces back from his boss and the girls on his arms.

Griever waited as patiently as his nature allowed, but before he could be annoyed, the same terrified man ran back into his presence, huffing for breath. He invited them to follow him as graciously as his tired out body allowed.

As the group was led down an elaborately decorated hallway, Leon felt a tremor in his mask. He quickly quelled it, reminding himself that though he was about to be in the presence of a true monster, he had to hide his fury at the man's actions. He let Griever slide back into place, standing taller and walking easier, listening only to the clacking of the steps the group took. But his mind kept spinning, whispering—if they were lucky, the façade they'd trained would only be needed on this one night. If they could grab the evidence that was bound to be out in the open, they could save all of the kids and they could keep The Don from every touching another poor child again…

Leon grit his teeth, forcing Griever out front again. There was no room for personal thoughts; there was only room for smug superiority, because Griever was greater than anybody that will ever exist. Griever commands submission, and Griever always gets what he wants, because he does everything in his power to obtain it.

A cold, sadistic light entered Leon's eyes, and the warm thought of saving children left all his conscious thoughts. Now—now, it was time to play.

~o+o~

The Don sat in a huge cushy chair, all red velvet and gold trim, smug as could he be while sitting like a king in his domain. Whoever this man was, he was still just a man. This was Don Corneo's territory, and he had the power to grant or deny Griever access. If this guy was looking at expanding his own turf, The Don would have him taken out this very night. It all depended on how Griever presented himself…The Don could always tell when somebody was lying to him. He was an _amazing_ judge of character, if he did say so himself.

He looked around at the part of his harem he'd invited for the night, admiring their superb appearance and mentally approving of the image it was sure to create. Another glance around, and he noticed one missing…the blonde one, his favorite little chocobo. He should be standing right next to him, on his right—now, that simply wouldn't do! The Don waved one of the security over, and frowned.

"Where's my favorite?" he asked, the beginnings of anger showing on his face. "Griever's gonna be here in a minute, where is he?"

The man gulped and lifted his hand in a shoddy salute. "I-I don't know, sir, I'll find him and bring him here immediately!" He ran off without a backwards glance, tearing out into the hallway through a side door.

The Don was still frowning when the main—and much more extravagant—doors were opened in a gracious sweep. Two of The Don's security team entered first, holding the doors open for the party and closing them when everybody had entered.

Don Corneo's first impression of Griever was that he was _young_; couldn't be thirty yet, if his face was anything to go by. He had brought the customary number of people for a visiting group— two whores, two guards, five in all.

After looking each member up and down, Corneo scrutinized Griever's face. He was distant, not showing anything more than cold nonchalance as he made his way to the chair mirroring The Don's. It was to be expected, but the extreme lack of any emotion had the hairs on the back of The Don's pudgy neck standing on end.

When Griever had settled down—the two women resting like gaudy gems on the arms of the kingly chair and his guards standing behind him—The Don's little black eyes met the other man's ashen gray ones that were already boring icy holes into him.

~o+o~

Leon could tell that The Don was unnerved by his attitude. He'd worked hard on making Griever's presence something solid and heavy, and it looked like his effort had paid off. Though it was slight, the shiftiness in Corneo's posture and in his twitchy fingers was a sign of his discomfort—now Griever had the advantage.

"Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to see me, Corneo. They call me Griever." Leon offered in a low timbre.

The Don's eyes narrowed, but he nodded in approval. "I'm always open for any kind of business," he offered vaguely.

It was then that he felt Lightning let out a silent, but disappointed sigh. Leon ignored it, but he inwardly plead that she not make a stupid move. Just because Cloud wasn't in that room didn't mean he wasn't somewhere else in the hotel…

Leon recaptured his thoughts and raised an eyebrow. "What kind of business do you conduct, exactly?"

Corneo's eyes remained squinted, and he was silent for a while before he replied. "Well, that depends. What are you looking for?" He looked Leon up and down again. "If you've got a shortage of BDSM servants, you've come to the right place," The Don commented, the beginnings of humor playing at his expression.

Leon smirked, though he didn't let it reach his eyes. He snapped one of the belts on his arms, engaging in the strange banter The Don had started.

"You never know when you may need accessories on the go." They shared a short chuckle, though the strain was obvious. Leon shook his head afterwards, his eyes closing. "But no, that's not what I'm after. What I want is—"

Leon was interrupted by a side door being opened, an arm shoving some boy through before it quickly closed again. The boy stumbled, but picked up his skirt and made his way over to The Don, coming to rest at the right side of the crime lord's chair. He kept his face down and murmured something unintelligible to the fat man. The Don answered just as lowly, and nodded.

Leon didn't miss Lightning tensing, even if it was just the arm that was resting on him. He knew she was trying to tell him that that was him—that was Cloud. Leon had already recognized him, though; he could tell by the blonde, spiky hair, the pale skin…but he couldn't see the boy's eyes. As soon as he realized this, he found himself projecting mental shouts at the boy to lift his face—he had this strange urge to see if his eyes really were as blue as they'd been in his photos.

But Cloud's face remained downcast, staring directly down at the floor just like the other kids surrounding The Don's chair. He'd seen several of them lift their heads for a glance here and there with curious looks on their faces, but Cloud was motionless. He stood like a broken doll at Corneo's side, and it was one of the saddest things Leon had ever seen.

Corneo looked at him with a vaguely apologetic look. "Sorry for the interruption. You were saying?"

Leon raised an unamused eyebrow. "…What I want from you, Don, is an agreement."

The Don leaned forward at this, intrigued. "An agreement of what?"

"I don't want any of your territory, so don't worry about that. I want to open up a…trading route, if you will." Leon waited for Corneo to nod before he continued. "It would be most efficient for this route to cross through your domain. I ask that you let us traffic our goods through here, and you'll get a portion of the profit," Leon finished, crossing his legs and leaning back, moving his left arm to wrap around Tifa's waist.

"Hmmm…" The Don said, visibly relaxing. Leon smiled inwardly, rejoicing at the successful infiltration. "What exactly is it you're trafficking?"

Leon cocked his head to the side, resting his chin in his right hand. "Cocaine and under-aged prostitutes, mostly. Occasionally there will be the odd instance of acid or Mary Jane, but they aren't our priorities."

The Don had an excited glint in his greedy little eyes, and he tried to restrain his giddy expression. It didn't really work. "Alright, well you've definitely made quite an offer, Griever. I must say, you lay things down without any beating around the bush."

Leon smirked, remaining in his relaxed position. "I know what I want." His eyes flicked to Cloud for a moment, a movement The Don caught.

"Ah, it _is_ getting late, I suppose," Corneo yielded, standing on his stubby legs. "What kind of host would I be if I didn't provide for your needs? You may choose from any of my Honeybees to keep you company tonight, and I'll send for a room. Free of charge, of course." He waved at one of his security, whom immediately pulled out a cell phone and started talking in quick, low sentences. "We'll finish this deal in the morning, yes?"

"Thank you, Don. I appreciate your hospitality," Leon said, though he tried not to let his tone run dry. "Any of them, eh…? I'll choose from the ones in this room, then." He already knew which one he would choose, but he had to make it look like he was scrutinizing them all and deciding on the best.

"Hmm…I can't decide. Care to help me out ladies? Jizzabelle?" That was Tifa's codename. Leon almost felt bad calling her by it, but it certainly sounded like a whore's name, playing off her disguise well.

"I like that one," Tifa murmured with a sultry chuckle, pointing at Cloud. Leon nodded, rubbing her side with a smirk.

Leon kept his eyes on Cloud, anticipating his reaction to the next word out of his mouth.

"Light?"

They had chosen to call Lightning by her shortened nickname, seeing as it wasn't her real name anyway. But Leon knew that only those close to her were given permission to call her "Light," so he hoped Cloud would catch it and finally look up.

Lightning appeared to be looking them all over, but the two were really just waiting for a reaction from the blonde haired boy. For the first few moments, there was nothing. Then…he started to lift his head, his expression carefully guarded as he looked them over. When his gaze fell on Lightning, his eyes lost their dull and glazed look, replaced instead with wide-eyed surprise and relief. Lightning couldn't hide the smile on her face, so after a wink at Cloud, she buried her face into Leon's neck and ran her hand along the side of his face.

"I like the little blonde one, too," she said loudly, though it was a little muffled.

"Well, it looks like the decision is unanimous," he sighed, closing his eyes as Tifa and Lightning draped themselves over him, their legs sliding against each other's and Leon's as their hands roamed his chest and stomach, their faces in his neck and hair.

"Don't forget about us tonight," Tifa moaned wantonly.

"Don't forget us…" Lightning repeated, her hand slipping into the pocket of his pants and pushing a small object in. Leon was curious, but he ignored it as it looked like Lightning was giving him a hand job.

"Now, now, ladies…we mustn't forget our manners. Keep that to our private time," Leon reprimanded, gently pushing them back and off of the chair. He stood then, shooting a look at The Don, whom had been watching the little show with knowing eyes.

"Now, which one did you pick?" he asked jovially.

Leon smirked, pointing a finger at Cloud, whose eyes were still fixated on Lightning. "The blonde one who came in late. My girls chose him and they're _never_ wrong about this kind of thing." Cloud flicked his gaze over to Leon then, looking at him warily. Leon couldn't let any kind of reassurance cross his expression, so he hoped Cloud would just play along. Of course, Leon didn't plan on having sex with him—but it was an insult not to accept an offering from another gang leader, and he may as well choose Cloud and speak with him, rather than some other random Honeybee.

The Don's gaze narrowed then and Leon knew The Don didn't want to give him up.

"That one's my favorite…can't I interest you in another Honeybee? We have quite the selection…" he started, but the look on Leon's face hardened, and The Don stopped in his tracks.

"I thought you said _any_ of them," Leon said, a sick humor playing at the corner of his lips.

The Don was set against it, however, and he continued to fight. "Well, any but him. I don't want you damaging him because you feel like being rough."

"Not in the mood for rough tonight. You're not going to _refuse_ me, are you?" Leon asked mock-innocently, stepping up their argument a notch.

The Don paused, not sure how to keep both parties happy. On the one hand, he _liked_ his pretty little chocobo. He did one-on-one for him even.

That pretty blonde hair so easy to pull, moonlit skin in the dead of night, those blue, blue eyes that used to brim with tears…

But if he refused Griever, he risked losing this good business opportunity, and he could potentially start a turf war. Maybe…just this once…

"…Fine, I'll let you have him for _one_ night, and one night only. If he's any less than he is right now, I will be in a _very_ foul mood for our discussion tomorrow," The Don said in a warning tone, his face contorted in unhappiness. "You may follow him to his room and stay there for the night-_privately_. I don't want your women giving you bad ideas. My security will show the rest of your group to a room."

Leon looked back to the other undercover officers, receiving a raised eyebrow and a questioning look from Seifer and Snow. He smirked and tipped his head confidently.

"You guys can keep the girls company tonight. Think of it as a reward for good behavior." Leon didn't miss Seifer's eyes harden, and he chuckled internally. "Don't worry about me. It'd be suicide to attack me tonight, and besides, I can take care of myself."

"You're the boss," Snow said with a wink.

"We'll miss you…" Tifa whispered, blowing a kiss.

Lightning deigned only to pout and wave gloomily, but her eyes flashed brightly before she turned and buried her face in Tifa's shoulder in mock-sadness.

Seifer nodded reluctantly, but followed his leader's instructions. The other Honeybees were filing out of the room, leaving Cloud still standing by the chair that The Don had just vacated. The four from Leon's group headed out of the main doors behind one of Corneo's staff; The Don was still looking at him through narrowed eyes.

Leon refused to be intimidated. He walked over to Cloud, letting a hand wander down his shoulder and arm intimately.

"Well, then. Lead the way, boy."

Cloud looked up at him uncertainly and glanced over to The Don. Corneo jerked his head at a door, before turning and waddling through another side entrance. Leon looked down at Cloud, his expression softening at the lack of any onlookers, hoping to give the boy even a tiny ounce of reassurance.

Cloud's eyebrows rose, his eyes becoming impossibly wide and childish. He took one of Leon's hands and nodded, before turning and leading them over to the door he'd been pushed through earlier.

"This way."

~o+o~

**A/N:** And now I'm back-from outer space! I shoulda known I'd be right back to come attack your ugly face! (Making up lyrics ftw!)

I missed you guys. Did you miss me? 8D

And just in case you guys don't know the slang or terms (which I wish I would have thought to offer earlier…), "pig" is a derogatory term for any police officer or law enforcement agent. So any reference to bacon or other pig products pretty much means cop. And "entrapment" is a term referring to undercover police officers forcing or coercing somebody to do something illegal, which they wouldn't have normally done without outside influence. And uh, BDSM is a mesh of different sexual kinks; bondage and discipline, dominance and submission, and sadomasochism. If any of THAT is unclear to you, then urban dictionary is your friend. xD

Sooo maaaany reviews! I have nearly ten a chapter! I'm so glad you guys like the story so far. Those first chapters are there to lay the ground, and now we're really cooking. :D Fufufuu, I've never been so excited about a story before. And sorry for the delay on this update, I've been having a really difficult transition to college, and I'm still not quite out of it yet. D'x Hopefully things will look up soon. And on a random note, does anybody out there go to any conventions? I just went to one last weekend, it was amazingly fun. xD I was selling some of my art, and one of my Cleon prints was sold. O_o Hahaha!

(Oh, and I've been switching between writing this story and an epic-length oneshot. Also Cleon, of course~ I have no idea when it'll be done. D: It's being crazy on me!)

And I noticed that I forgot to thank my beta **Ronnen** in the last chapter. D: But here it is, doubly as cool! **Ronnen **is awesome, and this story would be lost without her snarky input of amazingness.

Chapter five, chapter five…how long should I wait to update chapter five? Maybe you should let me know what you think…in a **review**! 8D

Thanks for reading, and until next time, my lovelies.


	5. Chapter 5

Under Covers

Chapter 5

~o+o~

Leon allowed himself to be led through a maze of back hallways, not nearly as refined or detailed as the main one he'd taken to Corneo's business room. Cloud's blonde hair bobbed with his quiet footsteps, his body turned a little as he led them so that he could keep a reassuring hand on the other man's. Leon was trying to memorize the path they were taking in accordance to the exit, but his mind was distracted. He watched the boy pad along like he knew the place inside out. The Captain grimaced when he realized it was likely Cloud did.

It was only another minute or two before they reached the correct room. Cloud reached out and pressed his small fingers into the indent of the Wutaian styled door, sliding it open. He led the elder just inside, taking his hand back to close the partition behind them. Leon looked around the spacious room, raising his eyebrows. He'd seen what a prostitute's room looked like before—hell, he'd been in numerous whorehouses in his undercover days. This was _lavish_. There were silken pillows decorating the floor in abstract heaps and though barred, there was also a window overlooking the vibrant night life of the Pulsian slums.

Leon turned back to look at Cloud and found the boy staring at him with cautious eyes. He couldn't help it; his eyes really _were_ as blue as the pictures boasted. He knew he had to say something; he had to let the boy know somehow that he wasn't there to harm or degrade him further. Before he could think of what to say, Cloud moved past him and slid sensually onto a floor pillow across the room, pausing to arrange the ridiculous skirts bunched around his legs. Their eyes met again in that instant—Cloud's a deep, calculating sapphire, and Leon's an intense solid gray.

"Come here."

The Captain wasn't so focused to raise an eyebrow at the authoritative tone in the boy's demand. But he nonetheless strode over to where the boy was seated, choosing a cushion adjacent to him. Cloud stretched forward, wrapping his arms around the man's shoulders and pulling himself forward to rest halfway on the undercover agent.

"…Hey," Leon grunted, trying to gently push him away.

"I don't know why you're here," Cloud mumbled into his neck, nuzzling the feverish skin there, "but I'm not stupid. I see the way you look at me…"

Leon sighed before he grasped the blonde's shoulders and pushed him back, still holding him tightly. Cloud's eyes were wide and hurt as he stared at him for an explanation.

"Aren't you going to ask me about Lightning?"

Cloud's brow furrowed, his upper arms still being held tightly by the elder.

"Why would you tell me anything before I've given you something first?"

His dark eyebrows rose incredulously, and he wondered momentarily if they'd really brainwashed the boy so completely. He pulled Cloud in by his arms until he rested lightly in his lap, their cheeks brushing as he whispered in his ear.

"Do you really think Lightning would join a pimp and a drug ring? We're undercover, and we're here to throw Don Corneo into jail for the rest of his life."

Cloud stiffened in their awkward embrace. His eyes glossed over, fixated on Leon's fur collar. Leon's gaze trailed down the boy's back and traced the curly designs on his skirt. He let Cloud go when he knew the boy wouldn't try to seduce him again; with nothing to hold, he allowed his hands to rest awkwardly by his side. Cloud stayed completely still, his face a mirror of disbelief. He turned his head so that his lips hovered over the edge of the man's ear and spoke lowly.

"Why should I believe you?"

Leon was honestly confounded; he'd thought that Lightning's presence alone would ensure Cloud's cooperation. But here he was in this strange situation, and he didn't know what to say next. He had to do something, convince him somehow. But before he could do or say anything Cloud suddenly clambered on top of him, pushing him down onto his back.

"What are you—"

"Shhh! They're coming, I see their shadows…that's only rice paper on the walls keeping them from us. Play along or you'll be found out," Cloud hissed, clawing at the belts around the man's hips.

He glanced at the shadowy figure moving closer to the doorway and his eyebrows rose in fear. He turned his focus on trying to unclasp those stupid, inconvenient belts. Leon lay against the pillow with a dumbfounded look before he took in what Cloud had said. He clenched his jaw, taking the blonde by the hips and pulling him forward onto his groin. He then arranged the Cloud's skirts to conceal their sexual façade.

Cloud smirked before he closed his eyes, arching his back and letting loose a high keen. He moved his hips quickly and gently, rocking them forward and back in a provocative manner as the officer looked on with deceivingly lustful eyes. He knew Cloud was immersed in his act, but Leon found his body reacting rather quickly to the stimulation forced upon him. He tried to distract himself, but the loose thoughts that served only reminded him that if he looked bored, he'd give his act up. They both heard the door slide open, but neither looked to see who dared intrude. Leon grabbed at the boy's hips, pulling him down roughly and causing Cloud to cry out, the flush in his cheeks incredibly convincing.

"Ah-ahhh…Griever—!"

"Yeah…louder, you whore," Leon growled, pulling himself up into a sitting position while using Cloud and his skirts to shield their fake tryst. The boy's arms wrapped around his shoulders immediately, pushing his face into the man's neck and moaning loudly as Leon rolled his hips up viciously.

His gray eyes, shielded partially by the spikes of Cloud's blonde hair, bored like cold steel into the security guard standing in the doorway. The Officer shook his head slowly when he noticed the unwelcome visitor had his hand down his pants. When the man realized he'd been spotted, he slammed the partition closed. Leon watched carefully as his shadow moved quickly away. He slowed the movement of his hips until they were completely still, wrapping his arms unconsciously around Cloud's body to keep him close.

After he was sure the security guard wasn't coming back anytime soon, he looked to Cloud who was still grinding against him weakly. Leon then realized that the boy's fists were rolled up so tightly in his shirt that his knuckles were white. He noticed suddenly that Cloud's panting was on the verge of hyperventilation. Leon grabbed the boy's shoulders again, pushing him to an appropriate distance.

Cloud's face was flushed, his mouth parted and gasping, and his hands were still twisted in Leon's white shirt. Before he could ask what was wrong, Cloud cried out sharply, falling backwards onto the wooden floor. The brunet was on his hands and knees instantly, hovering over the distressed boy. Cloud's face was still flushed, but his breathing was slowly returning back to normal. His eyes were lidded in what Leon could only describe as a good afterglow. At closer inspection, he realized Cloud's pupils were wildly dilated.

"Cloud…" Leon's voice rumbled, still on all fours over the helpless boy.

A murmured nothingness was all he got in return.

"How long ago did they give you an aphrodisiac?"

"In the…food. Gotta eat. They force it…can't do anything…" he panted, his body not moving save to take in and expel large amounts of air.

"Hmm…" Leon's eyes narrowed. He wasn't part of the Drug Investigation and Apprehension team, but he knew when somebody was hooked. Whatever they were giving the kids here, it was definitely part of the reason they stayed. After a few minutes, Cloud regained his sense of self and blinked quickly, wiping his eyes. He tried to push himself up on his elbows but failed, falling with a muted thud. Leon snaked his arms around the boy's back, cradling his limp body against his chest. Cloud shifted to press his ear against Leon's heart, his breathing adjusting to the steady rhythm.

"I believe you…I'm sorry," Cloud whispered tiredly.

Leon looked down onto Cloud's head, his breath stirring the boy's fair hair.

"It's okay. I understand having trust issues after being in this place for any amount of time…" Leon trailed off lowly, his eyes glassing over at the thought of what it would have been like to be trapped in such a place.

"I'm so embarrassed now. I don't even remember what it's like to be normal anymore…I can't control myself. I feel so lost…I can't even lift my hands I'm so weak," Cloud sniffled, and Leon felt the hotness of tears soaking into his shirt.

His arms tightened around the boy and the haziness in his vision cleared. A slow-burning anger took root in his chest and he decided that Cloud was leaving with him by the end of this operation, regardless of The Don's objections.

His eyes glanced back down at the boy still crying against him, and he bit his lip as he realized he needed to talk to him before they rested for the remainder of the night.

"Cloud…don't go to sleep yet."

He gently pressed his finger against the boy's chin, raising his tearstained face to meet his gaze. Tears still clung to the boy's golden lashes, some tracking a shiny path down his cheeks. This was only fueling the urge to protect this broken boy; the weight of responsibility grew in Leon's chest by the minute. He took a deep breath before starting in.

"There aren't any cameras or listening devices in here, right?"

Cloud shook his head weakly.

"Okay, good. We're here to get The Don in jail," he whispered, pushing Cloud's head against his chest again and rocking slowly. "We need solid evidence—anything from videos to clearly labeled logs of the underage kids they're keeping here. Do you know of anything like that, Cloud?"

Leon felt a soft nod, and he urged Cloud further.

"What is it? And where?"

"…He keeps a video log…of stuff we do in his private chambers. It's locked in a cabinet…by his bed."

Leon grimaced, but kept rocking slowly.

"That'll be difficult to get in a legal way. We need something that will stand in court. If I can't get him to show me or let me borrow them, is there anything else you know of that's incriminating?"

"Guards might have…something like a list of everyone here. I don't know for sure…but…wait."

Cloud sat up and Leon loosened his hold, but not enough to release him from his grasp. The boy turned his torso slightly so that his upper half was facing the officer, his feverish hands pressed against him for balance. His blue eyes wandered slowly from the man's chest up to his face, meeting Leon's gaze quietly.

"…What about witness testimony? I know that's something you can use to prosecute. We talked about it in school."

Leon half-smiled, bringing up a hand to wipe the tears off the boy's face.

"You'd make a very good witness, and I'm sure that if comes to that, you'll do great. Unfortunately…witness testimony alone isn't quite strong enough for a high profile case like this will turn in to. And believe me Cloud; you don't want to be a witness if you don't have to be. I'm sure I'll be called to the stand, but I'll do everything in my power to make sure you don't have to…"

He was cut off by Cloud's lips pressing against his own in a needy fashion, the boy surging up against him and wrapping his arms around his neck once more. Leon froze, but Cloud continued stubbornly, nipping until he got some kind of reaction.

Leon narrowed his eyes, grabbing Cloud's arms and pushing him away.

"Okay, I get why you did that the first time. But this time I demand an explanation."

Cloud stared wide-eyed for a moment before his lips twitched, his next action astounding even Leon. He started laughing, a surprised chirrup escaping from his lips as his eyes began to tear with a jubilation he hadn't felt in what seemed a very long time.

Leon eyed him quizzically, but there was a glint of satisfaction and happiness at seeing the boy's laughter, regardless of the reason why.

"You're so—so stoic! Normal people don't—don't just stare and demand an explanation," Cloud managed to say through his hysterical giggles.

Leon shrugged, leaning back on his hands as Cloud still rested on his lap.

"I guess I'm just odd like that. But I'm serious. I don't enjoy sneak attacks like that, nor do I want you to be going at me for the wrong reasons."

"So…you'd like it if I did for the _right _reasons?"

Leon glared.

"Don't get cute with me."

"Sorry. I just…haven't smiled since before I was taken here. It feels so nice." Cloud let the smile fade until his face was nearly neutral, but the glow from his mirth remained.

"I just…I don't want you to leave me here. I need you to need _me_. If you don't want me to be a witness, then you don't have a reason to try to keep me. But if I could make you _like_ me…" he trailed off, looking away in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I know I tried to use you, but I can't be here anymore. I can't take this…"

He looked miserable again. Leon frowned.

"I'm already working on that, okay? It's not that I don't want you to be a witness because you wouldn't do a good job—you'd do an _amazing_ job pulling at the jury's heartstrings, trust me—but people lined up to testify against The Don tend to disappear before the trial and their bodies are usually found a few weeks later. I don't want to risk you getting hurt. And you know Lightning better than I do. There's no way in hell she's leaving without you, so I don't have a choice either way."

Cloud smiled again, to a lesser degree this time. He looked into Leon's eyes, tipping his head slightly.

"What about you? Do you want to keep me too?"

Leon blinked, unsure of how to answer. After a few moments, he sighed, gently placing Cloud on the floor as he stood. The blonde looked up at him, accepting his silence.

"Let's get you to sleep tonight. I'm sure you need it. Where do you usually like to rest?" he asked quietly, looking around at the abundant choice of large pillows to sleep on.

"Over there…the one you can see the window from, in that corner," Cloud pointed, pulling himself to shaky feet. Leon started toward him to help his balance, but Cloud waved a hand. "I'm okay. Let me grab the blankets…"

Leon watched as Cloud stumbled over to a linen closet full of comfortable looking blankets. He grabbed an armful and made his way back. After depositing the burden on the floor, he stripped off the garish dress, causing Leon to flush and turn away quickly.

After a few moments of the sound of rustling fabric and the occasional grunt from Cloud, Leon felt arms wrapping around his waist from behind, working at the topmost belt slung on his hips. He grabbed the blonde's questing fingers and held them in gloved hands, effectively stopping the boy's motions.

"I thought we talked about this," was all Leon offered.

Cloud sighed against the leather half-jacket, nuzzling into it softly.

"I'm not trying to seduce you again. I'm just trying to make it believable. They're gonna come in here in the morning and expect us to be exhausted after a full night of strenuous physical activity. Now I dunno about you, but most people take their clothes off for sex."

Leon sighed, seeing (and hating) the logic in the boy's words. He pushed the smaller hands back, and began working at the belts himself. Cloud smiled, getting comfortable underneath a warm blanket and watching with shining eyes the motions Leon's body made in the moonlight. He saw every belt fall to the floor with a dull clank. He watched as the jacket was tossed a short distance away; and he stared as the shirt was pulled up and over a muscular chest, beautiful even in the dark blue hues of night.

As the man made his way to where Cloud lay, the boy smiled, though only his eyes and hair were visible above the blanket.

"Keeping your pants on?" he asked quietly.

Leon grunted, pulling at the covers and situating himself on his back. He nearly said something as Cloud draped over him once more, but decided to remain silent.

He grabbed at Cloud's hand as it went to the front of his pants, but the blonde smacked it away. He unzipped Leon's fly as far as it would go, and shimmied the leather farther down his hips, much to the man's discomfort.

"Gotta be convincing. C'mon," Cloud whispered breathlessly.

Leon could see he was having a strange kind of fun, so he let it go for as long as it stayed semi-innocent. Cloud stopped rather abruptly, his hands still grasping Leon's pants.

"What's in your pocket?" he asked then, his hand running over a small bump in Leon's left pocket.

"I…I don't know." Leon arched his back then—Cloud watching each drawn muscle attentively—and yanked a chain from his pocket. Cloud stared in confusion, until he saw the charm on the end.

"I think Lightning wants you to have this," Leon chuckled, presenting the necklace to the boy.

Cloud blinked, examining the charm. He smiled the warmest smile Leon had seen yet, and it caused his own lips to turn up at the sight.

"Lightning strikes and then it's gone, leaving a bright flash in your eyes. And then it's like it wasn't even there in the first place," Cloud whispered, looking at the lightning bolt charm in his hand.

"C'mon Cloud, let's get a few hours of sleep," Leon said finally, after giving Cloud a few minutes to stare at the necklace.

"Yeah…okay." Cloud wound the necklace's chain around his wrist before cuddling up to Leon once again.

"Is this weird for you?" he asked quietly, resting his cheek on the man's chest.

"What do you mean?" Leon inquired softly, his eyes already closed.

"I'm a guy, and so are you. I know you have to do this for undercover stuff, but…"

Leon's eyes opened, but he didn't look at the boy questioning him.

"Get some sleep Cloud. Seriously."

"Kay. Good night…" he trailed off, nuzzling unconsciously into the warm skin beneath his face.

Leon didn't sleep that night; partially because he was in dangerous territory, partially to keep Cloud and himself safe, partially to consider everything Cloud had said that night, and what amount of trouble he would be in if he kept pursuing those kinds of thoughts.

~o+o~

The slam of the sliding door woke a dozing Leon and frightened Cloud from his sleep. He soothed the blonde unconsciously by rubbing his scarred back gently before he looked around in a fake daze. Two of Corneo's men stood just inside the door, flanked by several of the guards. Their faces were made completely of controlled anger, but they had enough wit to realize that challenging Griever would result in only bad things.

Leon sat up, bringing Cloud with him. The boy clung to him with sleepy need, shivering at the loss of the warm blanket on his torso. It was easy for him to push Griever back out front, his arm going around the blonde and touching him in long, sensual strokes. Cloud yipped as he trailed his fingers down the boy's ribs, garnering a smile from the undercover officer.

"How rude of you, not even giving us the courtesy of a knock. You could have caught us in quite a scandalous position, and I'd be so embarrassed I just wouldn't know what to do," Leon smirked, hugging Cloud closer to him.

"The boss says you're to meet in the business room at ten o'clock sharp. You've got one hour." The tone the man was going for was tough, Leon could tell. It came off more as nervous, but that suited the pseudo crime lord just fine. Intimidation was a key factor in this game.

"Very well, then. Ten it is," was all Leon said before he laid back down and rolled over on top of Cloud. "That gives us forty-five more minutes of play time," he smirked.

The guards left as Leon pushed his hands under the covers, Cloud staring up at him and following his lead submissively. When the door slid closed, Leon glanced back to be sure they guards were leaving before he heaved himself off the boy. He stretched, shaking his long, dark hair out of the night-induced tangle it seemed to become naturally.

Cloud rolled onto his stomach, cushioning his cheek with his arms as he watched Leon's body arch and stretch out for the day. The officer stood, pulling at the pants pushed low on his hips and replacing them as adequately as he could. Cloud sat up when he walked out of sight, extending his back and gathering the covers around his naked body.

When he looked back after assembling most of his outfit, Leon's eyes widened at the numerous red scars on the blonde's back. He had touched them the night before, but actually _seeing_ them was…different. It was like someone had painted angry pink strokes over the full of Cloud's milky pale skin.

"Cloud…I…" he started, but when the boy looked over his shoulder at him, he wasn't sure what he wanted to say. Cloud seemed to understand however, smiling softly before facing forward again.

"How long will you be here?" he asked quietly, looking down at the hands in his blanket-covered lap.

"Until we get solid proof," Leon's voice grated lowly, flipping his hair over the messy white fur of his jacket. "No use in leaving when we don't have anything yet."

Cloud nodded silently, still looking down at his hands.

"Hey."

Cloud glanced back with a blank expression as Leon moved to stand behind him, not quite touching, but close enough that a whisper was clear.

"You don't really think we're just going to leave all of you here, right?"

"I dunno. I know you're trying to do the right thing, but in this place normal rules don't apply."

"What do you mean?" Leon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean that unless you magically take care of me tonight too, I'm going straight to The Don. And he's going to be very upset that I was with someone other than him. I know you have a bit of influence over him, but he was _angry_ last night. He doesn't get angry like that. If he is again and I'm the only one he wants to take it out on…"

Leon got down on his knees pulled him so that Cloud's back was against his chest.

"Look, kid. We're expecting this to go on for up to a few weeks, but we can be done _today_ if we can get our hands on some evidence. And if that's the case, we'd arrest _'Donny-boy'_ and his whole entourage, and you and the rest of the kids will go somewhere safe."

Cloud turned, his eyes contemplative as he searched Leon's face.

"I trust you," he whispered.

Suddenly, Leon wasn't sure of himself as he stared into those huge, captivating eyes, all dependence and hope shining up at him. Now he had a larger burden on his shoulders; a personal one. He had to see Cloud safely out of this place, or what he feared would probably come to pass; deep emotional scars, shutting him away from the rest of the world.

All that knowledge did was spur him on and increase his determination tenfold. The Don didn't know what was coming his way. And soon.

~o+o~

**A/N: **Hello~!

*crickets*

Oh my, I _do_ hope I still have some readers after my extended absence. My sincerest apologies, really. I've had most of this chapter written for the better part of two months, but then I started writing things going into _future_ chapters and that got me off my writing track. Cx So technically I was still writing this story! Don't be mad now, please.

SRSLY DUN BE MAD I GAVE YOU CLEON INTERACTION MMMMMM~

Another shout out to my beloved beta **Ronnen** for being so beta-ish and correcting my amateur mistakes. 8D

If work cuts me some slack and doesn't schedule me every day of the week, I may be able to get some more writing done again! I'll try to start shortening the times between updates, kay?

OH and I'd love it if you'd be so kind as to review. I really love hearing what you think. Plus it makes me smile! Don't you want to see me smile as I open my inbox?

Love and stuff!


	6. Chapter 6

Under Covers

Chapter 6

~o+o~

"Good morning, Don. Did you sleep well? I sure didn't."

"Yes, I'm sure you're correct," The Don said between clenched teeth, glancing over to Cloud and back to the man seated in the chair across from him.

For some reason, Leon just knew that his alter-ego- Griever-would love to bait this fat, ugly man. Leon had resumed his alias, becoming his character quite easily; especially with the pang of slow-burning anguish twisting in his stomach. Cloud had dutifully escorted his charge back to the meeting room when it was time. He then had returned, head bowed, to The Don's side.

Moments later, the rest of Leon's party was led through the exquisite main doors, each donning their façades as easily as a jacket. Leon met each of their gazes, holding Lightning's a moment longer before facing Corneo once more.

"Now, on with your proposal. You finished speaking about the plans yesterday, correct?" Leon nodded, his eyes sliding to Cloud and lingering every few moments. Corneo obviously noticed and was doing his best to ignore it.

"Well then, all we really have left is to barter what percentage I get from your profit."

Leon blinked, his eyes darting back to the man in front of him. "Barter?"

The Don raised an eyebrow.

"Yes…it's what usually happens next," he explained, not quite sure what to make of Griever's confusion.

Leon watched him intently for a few more moments then appeared to lose interest, slouching back in the large chair. He rested his chin on a hand and closed his eyes.

"Ah. Excuse me; that term has a rather…different meaning, where I'm from."

Corneo's eyes widened, sensing the threat laced within the other man's words.

"Anyway," Leon continued, laughing internally at the fear he'd inspired with only a few words, "I suppose I should start with my opening offer. Ten percent."

Corneo snorted rolling his head back to look down his nose.

"Please, sir. Do not patronize me."

Leon only shrugged, a small smile on his face.

"Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. Very well then, how about eleven?"

The Don narrowed his eyes, his posture becoming tense. Cloud flinched at this, causing the officer's eyes to linger on him a moment before sliding back to the fat man.

"Your sense of humor is astounding," Corneo grated through clenched teeth, "but my patience is wearing thin, Griever."

"My my, a little testy today are we? Fine, take away all my fun. How does twenty sound?" Leon's tone was light and cheerful, but he decided that making Corneo angry would only hurt Cloud. The poor boy didn't need any more punishment, and Leon's actions weren't going to be a catalyst for The Don's fury.

The crime lord relaxed at that, sitting back in a more languid manner.

"Twenty-five."

Leon raised an eyebrow. "A quarter? I think that's a bit much, considering all we'd be doing is moving our goods through your turf."

"There are tolls to be paid when you must use another man's land," was all Corneo said.

"Hmmm. While that's true, you must consider my reputation," Leon smirked, sitting up straight. "It really would be rather troublesome for me to try and take over your 'land,' but if the means are greater than the end, I think _that _would be even more troublesome."

"You must really think a lot of yourself if you have the guts to make an open threat to my territory," The Don said, his eyes narrowing in a show of keeping his own ground; but Leon was good at reading people. He saw fear crippling the man's posture.

"Indeed I do. You really…have _no_ idea just how much I control."

Leon let the humor dissipate from his expression, leaving only cold, merciless steel in his eyes.

Corneo stared at him for a few moments, presumably mulling over what Leon had said and debating on whether he was bluffing or not. But Leon was a great actor. When the crime lord looked up again, the officer knew he had him.

"Now…I believe twenty percent is more than generous, wouldn't you agree?"

The Don's little eyes regarded Leon with what officer supposed was a contemplating look, but he knew it was just a show. Corneo couldn't just lay down, or his reputation would go to waste. However, being the greedy man he was, he had to get as much money out of it as he could.

With a nod, the stout man stood and Cloud stepped backward.

"Enjoy your day, Griever, as I consider your proposal."

Leon blinked-looking to Tifa, then to Lightning-as they all shared a look of polite confusion. Lightning nudged him as The Don walked away, purposefully not looking back. Cloud, however, being several steps behind the man, glanced back with a worried expression.

"Don," Leon called , standing fluidly from his chair.

Corneo stood still for a moment before he turned back toward the visiting ring leader, his posture weary.

"I quite liked that one," Leon said, jutting his chin toward Cloud. The boy in question stared with a strange, unreadable expression on his face. It went unnoticed by The Don.

"Yes, yes, as you tactfully mentioned before," Corneo nearly snarled.

"…I might…be willing to knock your percentage up, if you allowed me to keep him."

Cloud's eyes widened, his hand-still adorned with Lightning's necklace-masking the shock on his face.

Corneo's first reaction was fury, Leon could tell. The fat man's mouth opened, presumably to spit out some nasty retort. Before he let his anger take him over however, The Don closed his mouth, his expression taking on a more pensive look.

Then, after a few moments:

"There's no way a mere boy could be worth that much to you," he said suspiciously, taking in Leon's face and posture. His party had gathered up more closely behind him, the men several steps to the side and back, the women directly to his left and right.

Leon sighed, shifting his weight to the other foot. "I go through partners at a sometimes alarming rate…mostly because they're boring or not attractive enough to keep. But that one, I can tell…he'll last. I'd be willing to pay out more if you could ensure…" he trailed off, his eyes rolling to the ceiling in mock thought.

Corneo still wasn't convinced. "He's broken. Doesn't say a word. And damaged. I assume you've seen his back?"

There was a slight smirk on the crime lord's face at his last words, an action that caused an intense fury to boil up within Leon's chest. He forced it down, and glanced over to Lightning, whom he'd felt tense at The Don's words. He slid an arm around her waist to keep her calm, and she was reminded of her place.

"Oh, he said enough last night," Leon chuckled with a forced smirk. "And yes, I saw your…creative ways of forced submission. However, that just makes it easier for what _I'd _have in store for him. And it's really his eyes that I like, more than anything else…" Leon said, faltering when he realized Griever had fallen back, and his own musings were being voiced. After a few blinks and a bemused stare from Corneo, Leon let it play off as if he were thinking.

"Yes, he's worth it. How 'bout it, Don?"

"…I…" Corneo was clearly torn. Leon could imagine the battle within his tiny, money-hungry brain: Should he take the better business deal and possible new alliance? Or should he keep what was his, perhaps more out of pride than actual reason?

He cleared his throat, glancing over to Cloud who immediately looked down at the floor.

"…I'll consider it," he repeated his former farewell, nodding to Griever before ushering Cloud out the door before them.

Then they were gone.

Leon raised his eyebrows, wondering if what he'd done was really such a smart move. He glanced to Lightning, who was already looking at him, before he shrugged and removed his arm from her.

"Let's get going. We'll return to the Inn later this evening," Leon said, turning toward the door. The rest of his team followed behind, walking toward their ride back to Cocoon.

~o+o~

Cloud gasped as he was thrown against the wall in a fit of The Don's rage. The boy trembled and shrunk into himself, shying away from singing slaps and painful punches.

"What did he say to you? Why does he want you so bad?" The Don growled, drawing himself up as the blonde slid down the wall. Cloud curled up as tightly as he could, whimpering as a kick was aimed at his side.

"Why won't you answer me?" he screamed, grabbing a fistful of Cloud's hair and pulling him up to standing height. He instinctively tried to wrench the painful grip on his hair away, letting out a pained cry as he was thrown again.

"It's because you're my prized possession, isn't it? He just wants to belittle me, to show me who's in charge!" he growled, kicking the boy onto his stomach before yanking at his colorful skirts.

Cloud choked on a gasp, instincts that had left him falling back into place as he tried to scramble away. Corneo grabbed at his thigh, gripping hard enough to bruise as he pulled the frightened boy back to him. Cloud's fingernails scrabbled against the stone floor to no avail, his back arching in a useless attempt to distance himself from his aggressor.

"I might have to let you go, _Honeybee_…but not before I get my full worth out of you."

Cloud had a feeling that the next few hours would be his worst yet during his time at the Honeybee Inn.

He was beginning to hate when he was right.

~o+o~

"What would you like for your _lunch_, my lord?"

Leon glanced to Lightning whom had asked the question. It was queried in a casual tone, with minimal stress put on perhaps an unusual word; a flawed speech pattern maybe, but hardly anything to raise an eyebrow at. However, anybody in Lightning's particular undercover operation would know that what she asked was quite a loaded question.

Leon paused for a moment, translating her words before formulating an appropriate answer.

"_What's next?" _was what she really asked.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps something a bit more…_spicy_ than what we had yesterday."

"_We're stepping our game up, now."_

"Sounds delicious," Snow commented, smirking at the double entendre in his own words.

"Just be sure to be careful with the amount of _spice_ you partake in, my lord," Seifer grated. "You know what can happen to you if you go overboard."

Leon glanced back at his henchman, eyes squinting as they stepped into the sunlight dappled street outside the hotel.

"I know when to quit," was all Leon responded with as they made their way to their vehicle.

It was a mostly silent trip back to Cocoon, each officer busy with his or her own individual train of thought. Leon was trying not to pursue his own wandering mind as it seemed central to Cloud at the moment; mostly, he was worried for the boy. But, seeing as there was nothing more he could do without giving up his crew's identities, he decided that worrying about what might happen would be useless. Instead, he studied his fellow undercover operatives.

Lightning, sitting in the seat to his left, was staring out the window. He could see a faint reflection of her face pulled into a worried frown in the glass as the scenery sped by. No doubt she was going down the same path he had been just a few moments ago: _Was Cloud going to be alright? When would he be safe again?_ But those thoughts were just the ones he was trying to forget and so Leon looked instead to his right.

Tifa was also looking out her window, but the expression her reflection showed was one of practiced calm. Lockhart was perhaps the one he knew the least well, though she seemed kindly enough. They had formed a bond of trust as superior and subordinate during their weeks of training together, but he never learned anything of her personal life—what dreams she had, what hobbies she indulged in, if she had any pets… He found himself wondering just what made Tifa, _Tifa_. He made a note to ask those questions when they were finished with the whole operation.

Leon's ashen eyes slid up one seat to Snow, half of whose face was visible to the Captain. As per usual there was a smile on his lips, though it was a smaller one at the moment. Villiers was a trusting man and in return was just as trustable. He may have enjoyed his act as the stereotypical "more brawn than brains" kind of guy, but Leon knew there was intelligence glinting in those light blue eyes. His thoughts shifted to what Lightning had said about him and her sister, Serah: was it really true? Lightning wouldn't lie about something like that…_would she?_ The more he thought about it, the more he came to understand his subordinate's vapid distaste for Villiers; and yet—he couldn't bring himself to believe that this Snow was a bad guy. He soon found himself feeling sorry for the man, because the only reason he could fathom to make Snow face Lightning's fury was if he really loved Serah.

Leaving that thought alone, he then shifted to his ex-partner, Seifer. The man was calmly paying attention to the road, eyes darting to his mirrors occasionally, expression exceptionally blank. Almasy was hard to read at the best of times, and even when they were partners Leon didn't pretend to know what was going through his head. At one point their gazes met in the mirror, and Leon blinked in slight surprise as Seifer delicately lifted an eyebrow before looking pointedly away, avoiding his superior's gaze. Whatever his issue was, Seifer seemed to be looking out for the team's needs and that's all the Captain cared about for the moment. Maybe, when this was all done and over with…he could try to rectify the rift between them. If it was even worth it, that is.

Overall, the five of them worked seamlessly as a team. Things were going well in the sense that The Don didn't suspect them and instead was intimidated by Leon's act. If things continued that way, they would be done by the end of the week.

Instead of bringing the relief it should have, the thought only left an uncomfortable anxiety to Leon's emotions. A week wasn't good enough. Dear _Shiva__, what Cloud could be going through right now…_

He nearly told Seifer to turn around, but his mind quickly snapped back at him. The inner reprimand came in a form that sounded eerily close to how he'd practiced Griever: low, gruff and blunt.

_What's happening to Cloud right now is out of my control. The fat one may have won this battle, but the war has yet to be conquered. I _will_ be the victor, and so there is no need to jeopardize this mission._

Slightly pacified and partly disturbed, Leon relaxed into his seat and stared blankly through the windshield in front of him, watching the grimy city air of Pulse dissipate into a more familiar suburban scene. The knowledge that they were close to home let Leon realize how exhausted he was, and within moments he slouched to the side in sleep.

~o+o~

Rarely was Cloud allowed to stay in The Don's private chambers after they were finished; he was usually dragged back to his own room, thrown in a heap, and left to wait for the next sun to go down.

On rare occasions, the crime lord fell asleep and forgot to call to the guards constantly stationed outside his door. This was just such a time—and though Cloud was sore enough to lay still for the next several _months_, he thought of Leon's face and voice and remembered that there was still something he could do.

Sitting up carefully, Cloud gathered the skirts around his legs—red and white, this time—before he detached himself from his captor's side. Luckily for him he wasn't trapped in an ironfisted grip that night, so sliding away without notice was a relatively easy, albeit lengthy process.

He stood on wobbly legs, mentally telling himself to ignore the pain until he was done. He sidled over to the cabinet he had described to Leon before—the one holding the recordings of The Don's "playtime" with his Honeybees. Cloud leaned against the furniture, letting out as silent a huff of air he could as sweat rolled down his face and neck. The pain was nearly overwhelming, but his determination won out. Fingers shaking, he grasped the handle and gave a soft pull.

It only gave for a moment, before the lock caught it and kept the door in place.

Cloud sucked in a quick breath of air, his eyes immediately darting over to The Don—did that small noise wake him up?-though it had apparently not, as he hadn't moved from his reclined position. Letting out a shaking breath, Cloud dropped his trembling arms to his sides, trying to think where a man such as Don Corneo would keep the key to his valuables.

His first thought was the bedside table, standing innocently next to the circular bed. It held promise for a moment before Cloud remembered who he was dealing with. Corneo wouldn't put the key to his safe in an obvious spot—he'd put it in a _really_ obvious spot that would be incredibly hard to get to without garnering attention.

Underneath his pillow.

After thinking on it for a few moments, Cloud nodded his head in affirmation. He limped back to the bed, lifting a leg and settling his knee on the comforter before he paused.

What if he got caught? How would he explain? Scratch that, was another brutal rape worth it?

Cloud's eyes became overcast, doubt threatening to claim him. But he decided that yes, it was...if it helped Leon. But what if all it did was draw suspicion to him…?

A silent shake o his head cast the negative thoughts from his mind. Whatever happened, happened. If he got away scot-free, perfect. If not…well, he'd deal with whatever came. No doubt he'd had worse.

He crawled noiselessly toward The Don, eyes glinting with determination in the man-made darkness. Cloud stopped moving when he was close enough to touch him, inwardly cringing at the thought. He slid his hand along the silken sheets, grimacing at a nearby blood stain. Ignoring that as best he could, he slowly continued pushing his hand beneath the cushy pillow. Cloud studied The Don's face intently, watching for any sign of disturbance in his expression—it stayed neutral, though the occasional loud snore threatened to make the blonde jump.

Finally, his fingers brushed against something metallic. Cloud smiled, though he was just as careful removing his hand as he was when he started looking for the key. As he removed himself from the bed and carefully limped back over to the cabinet, he watchedThe Don sleep, still not quite believing that he got his prize so easily.

Cloud turned quickly, this time inserting the key and turning it. He then grabbed the handle and pulled, more lightly than he had before. The door swung open for him, revealing stacks of not only the recordings, but also plastic baggies of some ground-up substance. Now, Cloud was no expert, but he could safely assume that the contents they held were highly illegal and probably part of what was put in his food every night. Grinning at the new information Cloud had for Leon, he closed the cabinet up and stuck the key in the band of the garter belt he pulled back up on his thigh. He turned and took a step toward the bed before he noticed The Don sitting up, looking blearily at him.

"Tryin' to escape, huh?"

Cloud's eyes widened, fear exploding in his chest before dread blended in and weighed at his stomach, effectively paralyzing him to the spot.

The Don stood, casually wrapping a robe around his naked body before moving to stand by the fireplace on the opposite wall from the bed. He picked up what looked almost like a cattle prod with a circle on the end, studied its design for a moment, then put it into the fire. Cloud swallowed, unsure what to make of the man's nonchalant behavior. He was still stuck in place.

"You know, I've decided to give you to Griever. It's not a bad deal, if he's telling the truth."

Cloud blinked, forgetting some of his fear. If he got to go with Leon…then his time in hell was over. He got to go home, to Serah, to Auntie Vanille, to _Light_…

"But I'm gonna make sure he thinks about me every time he touches you, my sweet little chocobo."

The Don turned, holding the long black stick with the glowing red end outward. In that moment Cloud understood what he meant, and backed up slowly. The wall met his back too soon and he was trapped, forced to watch the crime lord moving slowly toward him.

"I'm not gonna lie; I really like you. To coin an old term, it's nothing personal. It _is_ a bit of a setback for me, but…" he waved the branding stick slightly, a mock-compassionate look on his face, "such is life." His expression turned into a smirk.

Cloud saw the wolf's head design on the end as it speared toward him. He heard himself scream and saw The Don's ugly face laughing before the pain overwhelmed his mistreated, malnourished body.

In the moments before he passed out, Cloud thought he heard Light's soft voice. It then changed and became deeper and more masculine.

There was gray, and then there was black.

~o+o~

**A/N: **:D

Ohmygosh I'm so tired. I can't even think of a good snarky note to put at the end.

Thanks to my amazing beta **Ronnen** for her…amazingness at beta-ing.

OH YEAH LOL. Thanks for all of your wonderful favorites, alerts and reviews! You have no idea how happy I was made every single time my inbox was flooded with stuff from FFnet! You guys rock!

Jeeeez. I'm stuck writing these bridging chapters before we can get to the part I _want _to be writing while I should have been writing the current ones! I TALK IN INSANE CIRCLES. D:

Oh and PS—to the anonymous person who made all those emoticons, you think you're _so_ funny, don't you? WELL YOU ARE CAUSE I WAS LAUGHING FOR ABOUT TEN MINUTES WHEN I SAW THEM ROFL MY SAUCE.

Well, until next time, my lovelies!


	7. Chapter 7

Under Covers

Chapter 7

* * *

**A/N:** I've been trying since the 28th to get this chapter uploaded. It kept giving me an Error Type 2 message or some other BS. And I'm not the only one, so FFnet's just being finnicky.

* * *

"…Hey."

Silence.

"_Hey,_" this time accompanied with the nudge of a shoulder.

A slight shifting, a muffled grunt, and then more silence.

There was a sigh, yet another silence, and then a whisper in tandem with a smirk.

"_Rinoa just announced that you're the father of her future children."_

Leon sat bolt up, hand shooting down to where his firearm would be holstered if he'd been on normal duty. Eyes wide, he looked around blearily before his gaze focused on Lightning's quivering form. A hand was at her mouth and her eyes were closed in laughter as she tried to keep the volume down.

"Nice," Leon grumbled before looking around. The car was empty, but for them. "Where did everyone go?"

"We just got here a minute ago. They went to go make sure the hotel room is safe and tap-free. We'll just stay here for the day, before we go back to Pulse for the evening." Lightning cocked her head, and a strange smile played at her lips.

Unnerved, Leon's eyes narrowed. "…What?"

"Nothing," she answered quickly, face turning as innocent as she could make it. At a continued disbelieving glare, she let out an amused huff before explaining. "Okay, it's just…you fell asleep really fast on the way here. When you fell over on me, I thought you were dying or something. I was freaking before Tifa noticed you'd just conked out." She giggled then, her arms crossing in front of her chest. "I've never seen you so relaxed before. I tried to move you back to your own seat, but you're like fifty tons of dead weight when you're asleep. So I gave up and let you have my shoulder."

Leon blinked, embarrassment threatening to flush his face.

"I…uh, sorry. I didn't really sleep last night," he started, looking away. He hated feeling that way, so…out of control. _That_ is why he never put himself in a potentially embarrassing situation.

"Right. It's okay, I didn't mean to get you all red. I just thought it was kind of funny…" she trailed off, keeping the eye contact with her superior for several seconds of silence before she looked away. There was an awkward pause before Leon cleared his throat, scooting over to Tifa's vacated seat and pulling at the door handle.

"Well, let's regroup with the others," he said, recapturing the air of business as he snapped the door behind him shut. Lightning followed suit, falling into step as they made their way to the elevator at the end of the underground parking garage.

"Yes, sir," she uttered softly in response.

* * *

"I'm surprised there weren't any taps. It's so clean it makes me suspicious…"

Seifer was leaning against the counter of the kitchenette with his arms crossed, frowning deeply at the refrigerator as he spoke.

The team was littered throughout the spacious suite, though all were within easy hearing distance of one another. Tifa and Lightning sat at the small table in what was supposed to be a dining area, though it was a bit small for all five of them. The brunet was shuffling a deck of cards quickly and efficiently, bridging them between her hands after each sound of the cards smacking smartly against each other.

Snow had been lying on the floor of the large living room until he heard the cards being shuffled. He then picked himself up and chose instead to sit on the floor in the dining area against the legs of Tifa's chair.

"How do you do that—that thingy?" he asked Tifa, looking up at the woman next to him.

"That thingy?" she repeated with a bemused smile as she dealt the cards out between herself and Lightning.

"Yeah, that…uh, that thing you did when you shuffled the cards."

Tifa cocked her head in confusion, opening her mouth to ask again when Lightning interrupted her.

"The bridge?" she asked in a monotonous tone.

"Yeah! That."

"You can't be taught. You can watch all you like, but in the end it comes down to practice," she scoffed, flicking the light pink strands of hair behind her right shoulder.

"Who forgot to get _your_ coffee this morning?" Snow chuckled, though he tensed himself in preparation for a fist connecting with some part of his body.

Before Lightning could respond, she heard Seifer give a loud sigh. She glanced over to see the man walking away from the kitchen and down the hallway to the master bedroom, where Leon was currently resting. Aquamarine eyes narrowed slightly as she watched him disappear behind the door.

"Lightning?"

She jumped, looking back over to Tifa's raised eyebrow.

"You get first turn," she encouraged, nodding to the cards Lightning had picked up without realizing.

"Ooh, what're you guys playing?" Snow jumped in, looking curiously between the two women's hidden hands of cards.

"Rummy."

"Oh yeah? I've never played before…"

Lightning tuned out the silly conversation between her teammates, eyes flicking back to the now-closed door Seifer had disappeared behind. As she laid down three sixes on the table, she decided she'd wait a few minutes before demanding her answers. She was originally going to wait until Leon woke from his nap, but if Seifer was waking him anyway…well, why should she wait?

* * *

Seifer shut the door behind him quietly, resting a hand against the frame to ensure it didn't sound any more than was necessary. When he turned, his gaze went first to the floor where he saw Leon's jacket strewn in the middle of the beige carpet, followed by the white shirt he'd been wearing which was resting closer to the bed. Sharp green eyes traveled then to the bed itself, where the sheets and comforter were pulled up over the lump he assumed was Leon himself.

"Leon."

"What." It wasn't a question. It was a demand.

"What happened…last night?" Seifer stalked over to the bed and dropped down on this side, feet still touching the floor. He was faced away from the man beneath the sheets, but close enough to hear his muffled answers.

"Nothing that can't wait til later to talk about. Go 'way." The brunet's speech was impaired by both blanket and sleep, but the annoyance in his tone carried through his words strong enough to make Seifer smirk.

"Well _I_ think it's important _now_. It's also a good way to avoid those idiots out there…well, the one idiot anyway. The women seem competent enough."

Leon shifted, the bed trembling for a moment with his movement before he sat up, eyes bleary and a scowl on his expression. Seifer turned to meet his gaze, forcing down a smirk at the Captain's bed-rumpled hair.

"If you don't go away right now, I'll go _looking_ for a reason to get you demoted."

Seifer whipped out a cell phone that was hidden in his pocket and snapped a quick picture of the shirtless man before him, causing Leon to blink with absolute confusion before Seifer's smirk calmed enough for speech to be possible.

"If you don't talk to me right now, I'll make sure Rinoa gets this picture of you, O Shirtless One." Pure sadism gleaned from Seifer's green eyes, and Leon knew he wasn't bluffing.

"How the _fuck_ does everybody know about that?" Leon grumbled, flopping backwards on the bed as if his muscles were suddenly made of jelly.

Seifer leaned into the man slightly, getting into a more comfortable position. "She's my secretary. It's hard _not_ to hear her yapping. And, knowing the way you are…" He let that trail off for a moment before clearing his throat and starting again. "Well, knowing you, you're not interested. She's never had the brains to think about subtlety before, so I'm sure you've noticed her increasing infatuation with you for yourself."

There was a lull in conversation after that, both men a little appalled at how many words the Detective had just spoken. Leon opened his mouth to say something, Seifer starting to speak at the same time.

"I—"

"Listen—"

They both cut themselves off and before one could continue, there was a knock at the door. Without waiting for an answer, it swung open, revealing none other than Lightning.

"Hey, I know you guys are…busy…"

Lightning stopped walking in abruptly, taking in the scene before her. Leon was lying on his back, with_out_ a shirt on. His clothes were thrown about on the ground, actually. His smoky eyes were wide with surprise at her intrusion, muscles tensed slightly. And Seifer, he was looking over his shoulder at her. He was seated on the edge of the bed, and had been leaning over her superior as if what they had been…_talking_…about was important.

Dirty thoughts aside, Lightning managed to let out only one bemused chuckle before she choked out a sentence. "Should I give you boys some more alone time?" She started stepping back, reaching blindly for the door as she covered her eyes with a hand.

Confused at Lightning's behavior, the two men looked at each other for answers. In that glance, it clicked for both of them, and dread at the woman's train of thought caused them both to charge into a flurry of action and denial.

"This is _not_ what it looks like—"

"Why would you even _think_—"

"We were just talking about the op—"

"It's not like that!"

Lightning lifted a hand, chancing a glance at the two officers as though she'd actually caught them doing something obscene. "Listen, boys," she drawled pleasantly, straightening up and crossing her arms over her chest as she deemed the situation as not dangerous, "I know that there was _probably_ nothing going on here, but _man_! If you saw it from my perspective, you'd both go find a bear to wrestle to prove to the world you're still man enough." She let out a laugh at the mental image before sobering up and letting the smile drop.

"I actually came here to talk to you about last night," she started, cocking her head to the side.

"What a coincidence," Seifer commented in monotonous sarcasm.

"For _fuck's sake_." Leon rolled over to his side, facing away from the two prying officers. "I get that you want to know, Lightning. I get that you're bored and need another victim, Seifer, really I do. But right…_now_…is _not_…a _good_…_time_," the Captain hissed through clenched teeth, accentuating the words to add a poisonous tone to his subtle threat.

Leon was tired, it was true; however, his real motive for avoiding conversation included something a little more selfish. He didn't want to think about last night because he didn't want to think about Cloud. Cloud was beautiful and a breath of fresh air, and otherwise he would have been a _wonderful_ thought, but the anxiety always consumed Leon when he thought about what the blonde was probably going through with Corneo at that exact moment…and that lead to the assumption Leon himself was probably the catalyst. The guilt was slowly eating him up inside, and as a technique of self-preservation, he chose to ignore the issue until he was forced to recognize it. Seifer and Lightning were making that very difficult.

"That's my _brother_ in there, Leon! You can't expect me to just wait around all week before you decide you're ready to talk!"

"Lightning..." Seifer warned lowly, his eyebrows furrowing.

It wasn't so much their intent of getting information that got to Leon; it was the assumption that they could just waltz in and demand it from him. Suddenly all of the stress and the weight on his shoulders bore down at once, nearly choking him with responsibility and knowing that it all came down to him and his decisions. The small annoyance from Lightning became the cherry on top of his already large pile to think about, and petty reasoning or not, Leon snapped.

"Get out." It was quiet command, but it effectively silenced the other two in the room.

"Leon…" Lightning started tentatively after a moment, "I know you're tired but—"

"I said get out." He issued the command again, louder this time, trying and beginning to fail to grip the anger boiling in his blood.

Seifer stood, stepping back quietly to put distance between himself and Leon. At that point, he knew his former partner was a ticking time bomb, and there were only seconds left on the clock. He prayed internally for Lightning to remain silent until he could usher her outside.

His prayer went unanswered.

"Leon—"

"Get _out!"_ he shouted, sitting up in a whirl of sheets and fury, his face contorted in the most intense rage Lightning had ever seen before.

Absolute wrath was the last thing Lightning saw before she was shoved out of the room by Seifer whom had followed promptly before slamming the door closed behind them.

Lightning's back was to the wall, and she slid down it slowly for lack of anything better to do. Seifer let out a snort of contempt before he grabbed her by the wrist and hauled her over to the living area, away from the hallway that led to the bedroom they'd just fled from. Ignoring the other two officers' curious and concerned expressions, Seifer all but threw Lightning to the floor, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You just _have_ to keep pushing, don't you?"

Lightning was motionless, remaining in the position she'd landed in—legs splayed, head down.

"I'll admit, I should have backed off as soon as I saw the signs. But _you_…_you're_ not here to be a team player, are you? You're here for your own selfish reasons, noble or not. You don't give a _damn _about what happens to the rest of us, so long as your brother gets out. Am I right?"

Lightning stayed quiet, head hanging so that her face was hidden.

"I know when to stop. I did. You either don't know him, or you just don't care when you see he's been pushed past the breaking point. This whole operation has gotten to him, and if you're gonna continue to make this hell for all of us, then we may as well give up now and go home. Stress goes hand in hand with this job and right now it's not going to take much to push him overboard, no matter how nonchalant he may seem." He paused, considering his coworker for a moment before he continued. "You wanna save your brother?"

When silence was his only response, Seifer's hand reached out and grasped Lightning's chin roughly, snapping her head up to make sure she was listening. Her cheeks were tracked with tears, her ocean-colored eyes glistening with overflowing despair. Still, Seifer forced eye contact before he continued, disregarding her emotional state.

"If you want a chance to save your brother," he grated out slowly, "then you've got to start caring about this operation and all of us involved in it. Right now you see this as the opportunity to save one kid; it's not. That's not why we're here. We're in this to bring down Don Corneo, and maybe as a result, the Honeybee Inn will be disbanded. Maybe it won't. You dragged Leon into your personal mission, and because of his damned unfailing loyalty to everyone he knows, he's going to try and help you. Why don't you take that into account before the next time you stop caring about what he's probably going through, having seen the horrors of what's going on behind the scenes there."

Tears were still flowing down Lightning's face as Seifer let go of her chin none too softly. He straightened up and walked over to the couch, reclining back and closing his eyes for a nap.

Tifa and Snow lingered between the living and dining areas awkwardly, unsure of what just happened or what they should do. Before they could decide, Lightning whispered hoarsely to whomever might be listening.

"I'm just doing what I have to." Her voice wavered, but her words were founded in strong conviction.

"Then you've condemned us all to death before we even began," Seifer answered gruffly, not bothering to open his eyes.

Lightning's chin met her chest as she fell slowly to the floor, unable to hold herself up any longer.

* * *

Soft light peered beneath fair-colored eyelashes and woke Cloud, his eyebrows scrunching at the disturbance. Silence met his ears, as was normal if the light was to be trusted; the Honeybee Inn had its main attractions when the sky grew dark and the creatures of the underworld began to prowl.

It was still odd for Cloud to think that he was one of them, willing or not.

He noticed that he lay on his back against a hard surface…wood, he figured, because of the smooth, polished texture he could feel beneath his fingertips. The wooden floors were used for the Honeybees' private chambers, and so Cloud didn't bother worrying about where he was or why he was there.

This was much what he did during the sun's reign in the sky anyhow; sleep, think, rest, pace, sleep, sleep, sleep…

From what Cloud could gather, most Honeybees were allowed to wander the hotel at their leisure, assuming, of course, that they never strayed close to the exits. Escape attempts were few and far between, and not one had ended in success. Still, many Honeybees were content, or at least willing to put up with their life as a tool of pleasure.

Cloud couldn't understand them and when he thought about it, he found that he really didn't want to.

During all of this thought the boy had remained still, letting the sun's rays warm his pale skin. Waking from sleep had always been Cloud's favorite part of the day before he was kidnapped, and so he allowed himself that one small pleasure even throughout his extended stay in the Pulsian slums.

The first waking moments of morning allowed for warm, blissful ignorance. Any problems in life became nonexistent because the warm covers and soft sheets made a cushion between dreams and reality, creating a place of muted awareness.

In the mornings previous, Cloud had let himself forget where he was during those fuzzy waking minutes and he let himself pretend that he was back in his bed in Cocoon, listening to Lightning sing to herself from the kitchen where she made breakfast. If he listened closely enough, he could even hear Serah having her secret morning greeting with her mystery boyfriend—whom he assumed she spoke to over the phone.

In the present, Cloud was smiling to himself at the memories. They were so _real_…that led, of course, the fact that they were indeed in the past. Before his stomach could weigh down with dread, he forced himself to think of something else. Anything would do at this point.

That led to yesterday morning-when he'd been scared out of sleep by Corneo's goons slamming the door open...because they wanted to speak with the man he was sleeping next to.

"Leon…" Cloud murmured his name softly, listening to the sound of it rolling from between his lips. The smile that had begun to falter was renewed, and shone even more brightly than before at the thought. The day before, when they were about to leave Cloud's room to reconvene with The Don in the business room, the blonde had stopped his guest as he reached out to slide the door open.

"_Tell me your real name," Cloud whispered, his hand tugging at the leather of the officer's jacket._

"_Why is that important?" he'd asked, though Cloud could tell through his tone that he wasn't really bothered by the question._

"_So I can thank you when this is over."_

_The man had paused then, eyes darting away from Cloud's as though he were suddenly uncomfortable. Cloud cocked his head, waiting for an answer._

"_...There's no thanks required. I really am just doing my job," he'd started slowly, his eyes trailing back to the blonde's. At a raised eyebrow, he continued with a sigh of defeat. _

"_It's Leon."_

Leon was…interesting. Before Cloud could delve into the finer details of the officer's personality, he was always amazed at how _attractive_ he was. Masculine, toned physique, not to mention his face…absolutely gorgeous. And his eyes! It was so rare to find anybody with truly gray eyes, though he supposed there was a hint of blue when you looked at them in the right light…

The corner of Cloud's lips twisted when he realized he was gushing like a schoolgirl in his mind. The smile stayed, however, and he couldn't bring himself to feel too much shame. Forms of amusement were few and far between, and so long as Leon didn't find out (and since he wasn't a mind reader that was unlikely) Cloud figured it couldn't hurt to daydream a little longer.

Physical attraction certainly calls the initial attention, but it's the personality traits that keeps a person hooked. Leon really cared about him, callous though he tried to seem. Cloud could see in his eyes that the man wanted to help him. He'd gone as far as telling him their whole plan to gain the blonde's trust. And trust him he did, in only a matter of minutes…

Cloud blushed suddenly at the thought of the act they'd put on to fool the guards. Oh man, how was he ever going to face the man again when that scene was promising to play again and again in his head whenever he thought about him?

Enough was enough, the blonde decided, shaking his head to wake himself even more. Time to get up for a while.

As soon as he moved to sit up, he yelled out in pain and immediately his body went limp while he tried to deal with this unexpected burning sensation. The location seemed to be located on the juncture between his left shoulder and pectoral region, where the muscle and tissue connected his arm to the rest of his body.

Cloud was panting as the leftover pangs continued to hit him sporadically, his teeth clenching with a grunt as he endured the extremely unpleasant sensation. Finally, when the worst seemed to be over, Cloud strained his neck to look down at the offended area with a confused frown.

The skin there was white and raised in angry blotches. From his angle, he couldn't tell what was wrong with it, or what it even was; all he knew was that it hurt.

Thinking back to the evening before, he remembered fearing to leave the safety of both Leon and Lightning's presence, going with Corneo, cowering against the wall, the brand shooting toward him… Cloud set his jaw then, forcing himself to get to his feet while holding his arm to his body to prevent as much movement as possible. He situated himself in front of a mirror on his wall, absently noticing the skirts that continued to adorn his thighs as he studied the mark on his left pectoral.

It was the same symmetrical image he'd seen on the end of the brand; a wolf's head, with a ring hanging from its mouth. The image was a little distorted by the swelling of his skin, and it had been pressed slightly askew into his body so that the top of the wolf's head wasn't parallel with the line of his shoulder, but it was definitely the same image.

Cloud was branded now, like the property he had become. The thought caused a sour taste in his mouth, and he chose instead to think about the coming night. When he'd woken, the sun had already begun its descent to the horizon; evening was quickly becoming night, and soon he'd have to face Corneo again.

Of course, that also meant he got to see his sister and Leon again as well.

It was a warming thought, and Cloud shifted slightly so that he was sitting on the floor with his legs folded beside him. The change in position caused a small tinkling noise that drew Cloud from his thoughts of comfort with a frown. He looked down and saw a small silver key on the floor, and he reached out for it with his right hand.

He brought the key up to his face and studied it with his blue eyes before he remembered what it was—the key to Corneo's video and drug collection. After he remembered that detail he remembered The Don's plans to give him to Griever—to Leon.

Cloud smiled then, still holding the key up to his face. Maybe today wouldn't be such a bad day after all.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh my. Two months sure pass by quickly don't they? Heheh…

Well, we're getting there! Soon things will happen that I've been planning since this story's infancy, when it was but a wee little outline…haha! I'm excited, and I hope those of you who are sticking with me are excited too! 8D

Oh…I forgot to mention, this chapter is UN-BETA'D, so all mistakes are on me this time! My beta is currently having life happen, so I figured I'd give her a break and read this one through myself. And I could have gone though the trouble of finding someone else and waiting for them to get around to it and postponing the posting of this chapter and making you guys wait even _longer_, but I didn't. Cause I care about you. Doesn't that just give you warm fuzzies that your lovely author cares about you like that? *is shot*

Haha, well I hope you all enjoyed, and we're soon coming to the climax of the first part of this story! Woohoo, celebration time!

Thank you to all of you who've reviewed, favorited and alerted this story thus far! Not a week goes by that I don't get something from FFnet about this story, and I'm so grateful that you think it's good enough to praise in such a way! Really, I'm smiling so big right now!

PS, how do you guys like the lines as scene changers? I think it's nifty. 8D

Love and stuff!


	8. Chapter 8

Under Covers

Chapter 8

* * *

"I want this over tonight."

The five officers had been gathered in the living room, all waiting to see what Leon's next course of action was.

"I think there's a pretty good chance of finding probable cause—with that, we can get a field warrant and ultimately, an arrest."

There were nods around the circle though Lightning's head was drooping toward her chest, keeping her eyes away from her commanding officer's. She hadn't spoken a word after Seifer's public scolding of her actions. Leon ignored her disinterest in his words for the time being; his intent was to speak with her later in a more private setting.

The Captain moved forward with his plan, outlining specific goals for the evening and reminding each person on his team of his or her strengths. Leon liked to work with encouragement rather than strict discipline; though he liked to stick to the rules, there was a reason why he was one of the more favored supervisors.

"Is everyone clear? Any questions?"

Snow raised his hand, earning a sigh and a half-smile from his superior.

"Now that we're back in second grade—yes, Snow?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Sorry, boss-man. Habit," Snow laughed, resting his elbow on one of the knees of his crossed legs. "I just wanna know—how are you gonna get Corneo to spill? That's part of your plan, right? Making him say it out-right?"

Leon's eyes narrowed a fraction in thought, his ashen eyes unfocused. "…Intimidation." There was a pause before he blinked and sharpened his gaze on Snow's face. "He's afraid of me, though he'd deny it to the grave. He thinks I'm willing to go as far as a turf war, which is nasty for business—not to mention what's at stake. For all he knows, I've got a whole army waiting for the word. He'd be cornered on a sheer cliff facing heavy artillery. He'll spill to me if I ask, don't worry about that." He nodded after he was finished speaking as if to affirm his own words.

"_Not like he could stop us anyway…we're invincible. We get what we want, because there is nobody better."_

Leon flinched at the sound of the voice in his head, his eyes widening slightly at the unwelcome intrusion.

"…Leon?"

His head snapped up to where Tifa's voice came from, her face tilted in concern. Leon gulped, willing the voice to go away. He couldn't deal with that right now…not with so much riding on that very night.

"I, uh…sorry, still kinda tired…" he excused weakly, running a slightly shaking hand through his hair. "Anyway, uh…any more questions?" He could feel Seifer's blazing malachite gaze on him, but he ignored it.

"Just…one."

Leon looked down to where Lightning was slowly lifting her head, her gaze leveling with his steadily.

"You say you plan on having this all done tonight, correct?"

The Captain nodded, all worries and concerns about his mental health gone in the intensity of Lightning's countenance.

"So…say you get the cuffs on him. Then what?" Leon silently congratulated the pink-haired woman on her poker face. He figured she must have a ton of practice with it, because he was getting absolutely nothing from her eyes or her face.

"Then we call an entourage and get his fat ass thrown in a cell until his court date," Leon answered, purposefully neglecting the answer he knew she was looking for.

"And the Honeybee Inn?"

He raised an eyebrow, blinking slowly as he decided to play dumb. "My best guess? It gets shut down and turned into something more useful by the city of Gran Pulse. But that's not my job, and nor will I make it so," he answered with an air of finality.

Lightning frowned, but stayed silent. With that, Leon stood from the couch and stretched his back before he looked down to his fellow officers. "Take the rest of the time we have left to get ready. We leave for the Pulsian slums at twenty-three hundred hours, sharp."

A small chorus of "Yes, sir," sounded before the troops scattered to whatever part of the suite they needed to be in. Lightning paused at the door to the room where she and Tifa slept. Leon sighed, stretching himself out on the vacated couch.

"What's on your mind, Farron?"

"Well, sir…" she started, but trailed off and remained silent.

"If it's about earlier," Leon said neutrally, "don't work yourself up over it. Yeah, I'm still kind of annoyed, but life goes on. We need to focus on tonight's events."

"…Sir, I can't apologize for any of my actions except for the ones in which I failed to realize your state of mind."

Leon sat up then, looking at his subordinate with a mixture of disbelief and cautious attention.

"I don't believe I was in the wrong to ask about my brother. I haven't seen him…spoken to him, for months. You spent over five hours with him last night and I don't think it's too much of a burden on you to spare a few words about how he's doing." There was no malice or anger in her words; only calm, neutral, tired and exhausted resolve.

"No…I don't suppose it is…" Leon started slowly, settling into a more comfortable position. He motioned for her to sit next to him, which she did quickly. At a raised eyebrow from the woman, Leon took the prompt and started.

"Cloud is fine." He thought back to the boy's shining blue eyes, full of hope and something he couldn't describe as he began to believe in Leon's cause. He completely believed that he would be rescued soon…and Leon would be damned if those hopes were dashed.

"…And?" Lightning was frowning impatiently.

"…And, he appreciates the necklace you gave to him," Leon said with a smile, remembering the mesmerized look on Cloud's face as he held up the necklace's lightning bolt charm to his eyes.

"Oh…oh, yeah, I'm glad you got that to him. I think it'll help…even if it's only a little bit, I thought it might…" she smiled, musing mostly to herself.

"It helped."

Lightning smiled up at him, the first real smile he'd seen on her since before her brother had been kidnapped.

"Um…he seems alright…mentally…" Leon began, before pausing and remembering the voice he'd heard in his own head. What was it…? Was this op really getting to him that badly? Maybe after they finished he should go see a counselor…

"…Hello? Hey, are you okay?"

"Eh?" Leon blinked as he looked into Lightning's concerned face.

"Hey, space case, are you back for real? That's the second time you've done that in the hour. Do you need to sleep again before we go?"

"No, no…I'm fine. Anyway, Cloud…well, I don't know how much he wants to tell you himself…"

Lightning took the bait, for which Leon was grateful. Her face twisted, anxiety forming in her furrowed eyebrows. "Tell me about what?"

Leon looked to the side, not sure what all he should tell her.

"Leon, tell me about what? Hey, you can't put it out there and leave me hanging. Just tell me!"

"Well…you know…The Don…what he does…"

'_Aw hell, how am I supposed to say this in a way that isn't completely insensitive?'_ Leon thought to himself, sighing before continuing.

"He's made Cloud a Honeybee." Lightning's expression was still bewildered. _'Damnit…get the picture before I have to spell it out for you!'_

"A…Honeybee. That's what they call all the staff there right?"

"Uh, yeah…the _staff_…"

"What?" Lightning asked suspiciously. "Stop beating around the bush and just say it."

Leon sighed and decided to take her advice. "You know what they do there, Lightning." It was more of an affirmation than a question, to which the woman nodded. "Well…that's what Cloud does, but it sounds like The Don keeps him to himself, so he doesn't deal with the…uh, clients."

She looked down at that, her expression no longer visible. "Y-yeah, I…figured. I…damnit," she whispered harshly, her fists balling up in the skirt she was wearing.

Leon gave her a few moments before clearing his throat, causing her to lift her face back up to him, the troubled expression not quite gone.

"Is he…hurt at all?" she asked quietly.

"Well…" Leon said, once again wondering how much he should say. "I think…he got roughed up a few times because he tried to escape. He said something to that effect when I asked him about it," he answered truthfully, not wanting to have to see the pain in his subordinate's expression if he told her about the numerous scars marring the skin of the boy's back.

"Oh…well, at least he's still alive. I just…I need him to be with me again…" she said, looking now into the space over Leon's right shoulder, a completely lost expression taking over her face.

"Soon."

Lightning looked up to her Captain's eyes again, expression clearing.

Leon left it at that, clapping a hand on her shoulder as he got up and started over to the master bedroom.

Tifa walked out of her and Lightning's room just as Leon walked past and looked out to the living room, spotting her teammate still sitting on the couch.

"Lightning?" she asked, her eyes meeting with the other woman's. "Wanna get ready now? We don't have much longer. I'll help you do your hair," she offered with a smile.

Lightning smiled, feeling an overwhelming wave of gratitude and affection for Tifa. Whether it was the thought that she might be breaking her brother out of his prison in mere hours or the fact that Tifa was ignoring her blunder a few hours earlier or whatever else, she couldn't have felt more elated.

She walked over to their room and stepped in, pausing for a moment to look the other woman in the eyes.

"Call me Light," she said, before continuing in.

* * *

"Kid, you got forty-five minutes before you're expected to be in the business room. Get your shit together and _move_."

Cloud sighed. Another one of Corneo's guards. They'd been pestering him for the last hour to make sure he was ready for Griever's entrance on time, as he was fashionably late for the last meeting. He nodded to the guard and began to stand slowly, wincing as his branded shoulder was pulled slightly with the movement.

"I meant _faster_ than a wounded wendigo," the goon remarked snidely, to which Cloud hadn't the energy to even scowl at. His shoulder was in immense pain, something he was sure the greasy-haired man standing at the door couldn't appreciate at all.

Cloud walked over to the heap of material he was to wear that night and picked it up, looking at it with a grimace. The Don definitely had a thing for lace, because he wasn't sure that any part of this…_dress_ was made of anything else.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" the man asked loudly, the rustle of fabric Cloud heard behind him implying he'd stood up straight from his leaning posture against the doorframe.

'_No, moron. I'm being subjected to your unintelligent monkey grunts; it's quite different from actually listening__ to a person speak,'_ Cloud thought to himself.

Cloud stepped gingerly into the monstrosity before him, letting his current clothing fall to the floor when he was sure nothing was showing.

The guards were enforcers of Corneo's laws, mostly making sure the Honeybees were kept in line and that the clients paid their fees. However, on top of their pay, The Don allowed them what he called 'break time.' That meant that they could have any Honeybee whenever they wanted, however they wanted. The only restrictions were that clients came first, Honeybees weren't marked anywhere that could be seen, and hands off The Don's favorites.

Of course, this last rule was easy to bypass if The Don wasn't around—which he never was during the day. Cloud learned this very early on, and was part of the reason he rarely ventured outside of his room. He was aware of the very possible danger that was staring at him from his doorway, but his elation at Leon's inevitable presence that night, despite the pain of being branded, made him bold. He ignored the keyed-up guard and continued dressing himself, going slowly and trying to keep the movement in his left pectoral muscles minimal.

There were footsteps echoing toward him, and before Cloud could turn and defend himself, his vision was sideways and his breath was taken from his lungs as he hit the floor. A few moments later, he was rolled roughly onto his stomach while his face was pushed into the wooden tile. He cried out in intense pain as his arms were forced underneath him, held captive by his own weight.

"I asked you a question," the guard growled breathily. Cloud could hear him panting with arousal as he lifted the lacy skirt, running his hands up the blonde's smooth legs. It was degrading and repulsive, but Cloud couldn't get past the pain in his shoulder that caused bursts of light in his vision. The branding of his body was his undoing, and in that brief moment of clarity, the boy knew that there was nothing he could do to get out of this situation.

Those unwelcome hands moved around to the fronts of his thighs, pulling him backwards and lifting his hips so that his ass stuck up in the air.

The guard chuckled in aroused amusement at the sight, pushing the skirt up and over Cloud's back so that he was fully exposed to the open air.

"Yeah…that's what I'm talking about…"

Cloud groaned in pain and discomfort, idly trying to move his right arm out from beneath him and put a stop to what was about to happen. His mind was fuzzy and his brain blank, but the pain kept him awake enough to realize what was going on. His usual way of tuning out reality wasn't working; Cloud nearly began to panic as he realized just how helpless he was.

"Here…I'll be nice this time—for my sake, not yours. Don't want The Don to realize I've had you, huh…?" The man's hands groped his ass and squeezed, his thumbs pulling so that his entrance stretched. There was a pleased hum at the sight, and soon Cloud felt fingers inside of him, rough and jerky as the man hardly cared whether he hurt or not. That was nothing—hell, his dick probably wouldn't hurt as bad as Cloud's shoulder did at that moment.

Too soon he felt the man pushing his cock in, the lewd groans from above making Cloud's stomach churn with disgust. His arms were still trapped, and he had no way of distracting himself from the horror of what was happening.

Or maybe…

Cloud closed his eyes, moving his neck so that his cheek was against the floor instead of the front of his face. He thought of gray eyes and long, dark hair…that low, husky voice…it was easy to hear, and comforting.

The hands gripping his hips like vices were okay now, and strangely enough, were a bit of a turn-on. Cloud groaned as he let his fantasy grow, his hips rolling slightly with arousal. He imagined a beautifully masculine physique behind him, grunting with pleasure as he claimed Cloud's body for his own…

Cloud cried out when a thrust hit him just right inside, his back arching and his hips bucking, and he saw darkened ash colored eyes narrowing at him in approval from behind. The blonde was panting with need now, his hips jerking shakily as his pleasure grew. The pace was faster now, the rhythm shot as there was nothing but the goal of release ahead. Cloud's legs were flexing with lust for the man in his thoughts, his knees sliding sensually up and down against the wooden floor.

There was a deep grunt from behind him, and Cloud cried out as he was brutally pounded into the floor. That was all it took for the blonde to lose it, and he screamed brokenly as a blinding orgasm washed through his veins.

"L-Leon…" he whimpered as he felt the man's seed fill him.

There was a chuckle and a low whistle behind Cloud, both of which effectively destroyed his fantasy. He felt the man pull out and there was a soft pat on his ass before he heard him stand and put his pants back on correctly. Cloud was unable to do anything but roll over, unconsciously keeping the dress out of the mess he'd made on the floor. His gaze traveled lazily up to the man looking down at him, a strange expression on his face.

"No wonder The Don likes you so much…I'd keep you all to myself, too," he said with a smirk, before walking back and leaning against the doorframe again like nothing had happened. "You got thirty-five minutes, kid. Make 'em count."

Suddenly, the sight of the guard made Cloud sick. He couldn't believe he'd just fantasized about Leon to make getting raped easier on him. On top of that, the pain in his shoulder came back in full force now that his distraction was gone. He'd have to see Leon later that night—how could he ever face him again, after using him for such a sick, undeserving reason?

Cloud heaved himself up, resisting the urge to cry out with pain as his left arm moved. He walked past the guard with the makeup room in mind for his destination, leaving a mess and five droplets of salty tears behind on the wooden floor.

* * *

"Back to business, once again…how drab."

"It's what you're good at, boss."

"But it's so…boring."

Leon sat in the plush chair he'd had the night before, the girls sitting on the arms of the chair once again and the men standing behind. Leon's legs were crossed and he sat back, silently relishing in the comfort. He was stressed and tired, and if he had the time he'd take another nap when they got back to the suite that night.

Tifa gave a sultry laugh, leaning herself over her 'lord' before pawing at his shirt and jacket playfully. "All work and no play makes Griever a dull boy…but after work, there's plenty of _play_," she giggled, winking suggestively at Lightning who smirked in return.

Underneath their flawless act, all five officers had the same thought: Where was Corneo?

Snow, who had been the one conversing with Leon minutes earlier, was frowning in thought. Either something went down that Corneo had to attend to, or he was making them wait as a sign of dominance. Whatever the reason, it made Snow nervous. He cast his light blue eyes at the empty chair where The Don should have been sitting and grit his teeth in slight annoyance.

He didn't regret joining the team, not one bit. Undercover ops happened, and someone had to do it. Snow enjoyed a change of scenery from the busy, paperwork-filled open desks of the precinct, and he definitely loved his job and working with his fellow officers.

What bothered him about this mission was seeing the under aged kids walking around in barely anything, sometimes leading their 'clients' back to a room. What he couldn't do was stop the sick bastards himself, with his bare hands if he had to, and that restraint was killing him inside. Still, he reminded himself of his duty and remembered his responsibility to his team. He'd die before he let any of them down, of that they could be assured.

Still…what he wouldn't do to have Serah in his arms for even just a minute, to remind himself that she was really okay.

With that thought, he straightened his already straight posture and let the pseudo conceited gleam rest in his eyes once again. It was for her that he did this job; he'd keep the streets as clean as he could so that there was less of a possibility of her falling into danger. He would continue to be the shield between her and the scum of the world so that her raincloud colored eyes would keep that innocent gleam in them for as long as possible.

Seifer noticed the shift of weight in Snow's person and glanced over with a raised eyebrow. Snow looked over and shot a confident smile at him, receiving a smirk in return. He looked forward again just as the doors opened and Corneo paraded in with his dozen or so Honeybees around him, Cloud among them.

Once he settled into his seat and got comfortable, he looked to Leon once again, offering pleasantries laced with poison.

"Griever, Griever, Griever…how are you on this fine evening? My apologies for my tardiness…it was his fault," The Don gestured towards Cloud, whose head was hanging close to his chest. "Have to keep the servants in line, you know how it goes." Leon wanted to punch that pleased smile into next Tuesday.

"So…I believe I left you with an offer of twenty percent," Leon started, ignoring Corneo's obvious pleasure in Cloud's pain.

"So you did. You also left me with an offer of a greater percentage were I to give you this one in return." The Don reached over and slid his sausage-like fingers beneath Cloud's chin, causing his head to bob for a moment as it was moved.

"So I did…" Leon echoed, his eyes projecting caution. He thought Corneo would take his offer as a stunt to make him angry…had he really taken it seriously? Elation began to bubble within Leon's stomach at the thought of being able to take Cloud away from the Inn that very day, but he kept his features schooled as his thoughts ran wild. He tilted his head with curiosity, waiting for Corneo to start the bartering once again.

"I suggest we start with at least thirty-five percent."

Leon let a snort through his nose, raising an incredulous eyebrow. "You think he's worth _fifteen_ percent? That's three quarters of my original offer, and I believe that's delusional."

"Well, I suppose that's dependent on just how much this boy means to you. I have no problem with keeping him for myself, you see." Corneo was smirking, drunken glee evident in his tiny eyes. Leon frowned, considering his options.

"Twenty-five. I'd let you have a quarter of my profits for him," he finally decided, a hand rubbing his chin in thought.

"Thirty. And that's as low as I go."

Leon narrowed his eyes, wondering silently about what would happen were he to give in now. It would be a blow to his bulletproof resolve that Griever had projected so far, but he figured that even crime lords made allowances for things that they really wanted.

"…I suppose that's doable. A bit on the high end…but nothing too drastic, I suppose. If there were to be a margin of error and loss, I'd rather it be here than elsewhere…" Leon spoke to himself, letting Corneo think that he had money to spare. After a moment of silence, he looked to Tifa and raised an eyebrow. "What d'you think, 'Belle? Is it worth it?"

Tifa's lips quirked at her shortened nickname, but smiled nonetheless. "Personally…I think an extra ten percent is within the expendable range. We have more profitable interests elsewhere, and besides…whatever you want is what takes precedence." She let out a purr as Leon smirked and ran his hand up her side in a sensual glide. "He would certainly be a visually pleasing addition to our party…" she trailed off, sliding her hand up underneath the hem of her Captain's shirt, teasing her fingertips along his defined musculature and smiling when his eyes closed.

He let her play for another moment before he grabbed at her wrist, putting her hand back to her side.

"I told you before, wait for our alone time. Now's not the time or place," he grunted with a slight frown, his eyes holding a threat of punishment. Tifa sat back with the expression of a scolded puppy, but did as she was told. Leon shook his head and glanced at the other woman. "Light? What do you think?"

"I agree. An extra ten percent is nothing." Lightning looked down and winked at her boss, twisting a finger into her pink curls. "I wanna play, sooner rather than later…can we finish this up, please?" she asked with a sugary-sweet smile.

Leon chuckled, smiling in an obviously fake apology to Corneo. "Sounds like the ladies agree to your offer."

Corneo was smiling at his successful business deal, with a touch of bemusement at Griever's actions. "You let your women tell you how to end your business deals, Griever?" he said with a laugh.

"Heh," Leon laughed with his eyes closed as he leaned forward. When he looked up there was a crooked smile on his lips, but his eyes were cold steel. "My women are perhaps the savviest creatures on this planet when it comes to dealing with business. Though they're quite useful behind closed doors, I brought them with me for more than a pleasurable night or two. I can hardly keep track of myself, let alone my finances; who better to take care of that than those who are kept closest to me?"

Leon reveled in his own reverse psychology, imagining just what would be going through Corneo's head. The Don knew Griever was intelligent, much more intelligent than he liked to let on. Making himself sound like a rich party boy weakly covered Griever's wit, giving something distracting for Corneo to think about.

"Interesting…" Corneo started slowly, his eyes narrowing in thought. "Well, Griever, I do believe we've come to an agreement. I get thirty percent of the profits made from the items being trafficked through my territory. Are we concurrent on that point?"

"We are," Leon agreed, his eyes darting to the side as things began to wrap up. He'd wanted to be finished with this whole affair that night, but…he wanted to speak to Cloud first. He had a feeling the blonde could help them further. One more night…he could wait one more night before getting to feel that immense satisfaction of putting the glinting silver cuffs around Corneo's fat wrists.

"However, I must apologize in advance. I hate to drag this out any longer as I'm sure you've more important matters to deal with. I prefer to write out my own documents, and so I do require one more day before we can shake on this." At Corneo's suspicious stare, Leon raised his hands in a peaceful manner. "It's simply the way I do things. It will be relatively short and you may read it through for however long you wish."

Corneo was silent for several long moments before he responded. "Griever, I do not appreciate trickery. If I find out you are setting me up for failure…"

"Nothing of the sort," Leon started before The Don could continue. "I simply cannot stand poorly-worded documents in my possession. Call it a…personal quirk of mine," he finished with a smile. "Now…I wish to claim what belongs to me, if you don't mind." Leon motioned at Cloud, who still stood motionlessly at Corneo's side, staring at the floor.

The Don frowned briefly before looking at the boy to his side. "Well then, boy. You are released from my services. I do hope that you…_enjoy_ your new home as much as you are able." Corneo was smirking at this, no doubt imagining the pain Griever was sure to cause him.

He pushed Cloud slightly, causing the blonde to stumble before he glanced up and began to slowly make his way over to Leon and his group. When he reached their side, Leon reached a hand out and ran his gloved fingers through Cloud's hair. His eyes softened a touch when Cloud's deep blue irises glanced up to meet his. They flitted away almost instantaneously however, to which Leon frowned a touch. He'd talk to Cloud later. For now, he ran his fingers down Cloud's boyish cheeks before pushing him gently toward Lightning. She took him into her arms gladly, standing up from the side of the chair to do so.

Cloud took a deep breath and pushed his face into her chest, his right hand reaching to her waist and fisting into the material there as Lightning's fingers ran through his hair before her arms wrapped around him protectively. Leon cleared his throat to distract everyone from the touching display of affection; he had Corneo in the bag, he couldn't let him get suspicious now.

"It seems he takes well to a woman's touch," Leon recovered, congratulating himself internally on his quick thinking. "Perhaps that was the reason you had issues with him," he laughed, glancing back over to the two, who had finished their quiet reunion.

Corneo hummed in response, a pensive look on his face. "Indeed, perhaps. Well then, Griever…I suppose I will see you once again tomorrow evening. Is eleven okay with you? It is a bit earlier than we have been meeting, but I have an appointment later on."

Leon bowed his head in affirmation, a smirk on his face. "Eleven is fine. See you then, Don."

Leon and Tifa stood, the Captain taking point as the group left the Honeybee Inn once more. Cloud walked awkwardly at Lightning's side, not quite sure where he belonged. He trudged forward with the rest of them, his mind finally gaining some peace with his sister's arm around his shoulders.

* * *

Lightning was cuddling Cloud so affectionately that it made the rest of the officers feel awkward when they reached the suite they took residence in for the moment. Leon smiled softly at the sight before suggesting loudly that they all congregate in the living room.

Once seated, every pair of eyes bar Cloud's was fixated on Leon, though Lightning's went between him and said blonde quite frequently. Leon sat on the couch, looking to his sides where Snow and Tifa sat, to the far wall where Seifer was leaning, and finally to the floor where Lightning had her brother on her lap.

"First of all, welcome back, Cloud," Leon started, smiling without noticing. "I'm sure you're happy to be out of there."

There was silence for a moment before Cloud looked up from the cradle of his arms he'd made to meet Leon's gray gaze. "Y-yeah," he stuttered, biting his lip. "I can't tell you…how happy I am to be out of there," he said in a near whisper, his voice hoarse.

Leon's smile brightened a few degrees before it faltered slightly. "Before I can let you go to sleep for a while, I have to ask you some questions. Is that okay?" he asked, a slight apologetic light entering his eyes.

"'s fine," Cloud whispered, swallowing before clearing his throat. He apologized softly, looking down in embarrassment.

"Don't apologize," Lightning corrected him firmly. "It wasn't your fault."

Cloud hummed a neutral response, sighing quietly. He winced when he fidgeted slightly, a sharp hiss escaping his lips before he could stop it.

"What is it?" Lightning asked with concern, leaning back to see if she could pinpoint the area hurting him.

"I—it's just, well…" Cloud started, looking around as his cheeks flushed.

"Kid," Snow started in a friendly tone, "look…we know what kind of place you were taken to against your will. If you need medical attention for _anything_, you may as well let us know rather than suffer quietly." He smiled warmly at Cloud, a gesture which was received well by the younger blonde.

"Um, okay…uh…" Cloud knew what the officer was hinting at, but his sore ass wasn't what he was worried about. Instead, he was more worried about Lightning's reaction to the brand on his shoulder. He knew she was on an important police detail, and he couldn't stand the thought of burdening her further.

Lightning's worried gaze was on him, and he realized that even if he wanted to, he couldn't hide anything from her. Not anymore.

"Last night," Cloud rasped, swallowing again, "The Don took out his anger on me."

Leon looked away, not sure if he wanted to hear what Cloud had to say any longer. He'd spent the last twenty-four hours trying not to think about what he may have caused the boy to go through. But if it was his fault, it was the least he could do to look at the repercussions of his actions, if only out of respect for the beautiful blonde boy before him.

"What did he do?" Tifa asked quietly, her eyebrows raising up in pity that she couldn't help.

"He…" Cloud started, twisting his mouth to the side as he decided to show them rather than try and explain. "It really hurts." He used his right hand to pull at the ridiculous dress he was still wearing, sliding the left shoulder down carefully and avoiding the hypersensitive skin of his burn.

Once the brand on his shoulder was bare to the officers before him, he gauged looks ranging from slight shock to intense sympathy. When nothing was said for several moments, Cloud shifted uncomfortably before continuing.

"He used a…brand, I think. It was by the fireplace, and that's what he used to heat it up."

Leon bit his lip with the overpowering feeling of guilt welling up within him. He would apologize and take the blame later, when he could speak to Cloud without Lightning's overprotective gaze on him. Until then, he'd do his best to make Cloud as comfortable as possible.

"Okay. Looks pretty bad…second or third degree, probably. It's gonna leave a scar, I think…" Leon mused aloud before his medical knowledge kicked in. "Tifa, can you get a towel wet with cold water? Make sure it's clean," he asked politely, Tifa nodding and getting up in response. "Snow, can you grab the first aid kit from the vehicle? I think there's some sterile gauze bandaging in there." Snow agreed and left the suite to do as asked.

Leon stood and walked over to Cloud and Lightning, kneeling in front of them, and lowering his head to look down at the burn on Cloud's left pectoral area. Cloud tensed at the proximity of the man he'd fantasized about not five hours ago. Leon noticed this and guessed incorrectly at the reason for the boy's discomfort.

"I'm not going to touch, promise. I'm just checking for blisters…which, lucky for you, there don't appear to be any." Leon lifted his head and sat back on his legs, nodding in approval. "It'd be a lot worse if we had to deal with infection on top of the pain you're going through now."

Cloud nodded, eyes wide as he took in Leon's handsome features. "Um…thank you. For getting me out. I know you didn't have to…" he started, unsure of how to express his feelings of deep gratitude.

"Hey, I told you already—it's my job. You don't need to thank me," Leon responded, looking away to hide his face.

"But I do," Cloud insisted, his eyebrows raising in a plea for Leon to listen to him. The officer turned to meet Cloud's gaze, unable to look away once he was there. "You don't know…what it was like in there. I don't even know how long I was…stuck in that place for. So many nights of mindless…" he trailed off, looking away in shame.

Lightning's arms squeezed him tightly, making sure to avoid his sore spot. "Hey, kiddo," she murmured softly into his ear. "I know you're gonna get sick of hearing this, but I'm gonna keep saying it til you believe it; none of this was your fault, and there was no way you could have stopped them. If anything, it was _my_ fault…I should have…" she started, before choking on her own words.

Leon shook his head, putting a hand on his subordinate's shoulder as she buried her face into her brother's golden hair.

"It wasn't your fault either, Lightning. There's nobody but Don Corneo and his goons to blame for all of this."

Seifer snorted from his place against the wall, pushing himself out and walking over to the vacated couch and taking a seat.

"I'm so glad family therapy is working out for all of you, but I'd like to get this briefing done so I can get the hell to bed."

Leon shot Seifer a glare. The man shrugged in response, getting comfortable in his seat.

"I was under the impression that we were going to be _finished _tonight. Wasn't that what you said?" The tone the blonde haired man used was mocking, and the Captain didn't appreciate it.

"Seifer, I am about five seconds away from ordering you to go to your room to think about what you've said."

Lightning chuckled at this, looking up to Tifa as she entered the living room with a damp towel.

"Sorry, Cloud. I couldn't find any towels for the longest time," she apologized, smiling as she handed the towel to Leon whom was still sitting in front of the boy.

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize." Cloud was clearly flustered by that, to which Leon laughed internally.

Tifa let out a chirrup of laughter before sitting on the opposite side of the couch from Seifer.

"This…may hurt." Leon folded the cool towel around his hand before gently pressing it to Cloud's burn. The boy's breath hitched, but he didn't cry out. After a few moments of quiet mending, Leon's eyes glanced up to Cloud's. "Is this okay?"

"Y-yeah," he responded in a breathy whisper. Cloud hoped Leon assumed he sounded that way because he was in pain. His shoulder still hurt, but this was nothing compared to before. No, he was breathless because of how intense Leon's eyes were on him.

The door opened and closed from the front of the suite, announcing Snow's return. He plopped down next to Leon and opened the first aid kit, rummaging around before he pulled out the promised bandaging.

Leon dropped the towel to the floor before taking the bandage and pressing it up to Cloud's shoulder, applying pressure which made the blonde wince. The Captain took Cloud's right wrist in his hand and pulled it up to the bandage before lowering both of his own.

"I know it hurts, but you've gotta keep some pressure on it until it's healed. We can't tape it down for you because it might stick to the burn. You don't want to know how bad that would hurt if we had to rip that off."

Cloud nodded, his eyes wide at the thought.

"Okay then…let's get this briefing over with." Leon spared one last glance for Cloud before he stood and sat in the center of the couch, looking around at his team. "I know I said we'd be done tonight, but something gave me the feeling that it wasn't the right time. Regardless, we're forced to be finished tomorrow night or Corneo will get suspicious of us sticking around for so long."

There were nods (and a scowl from Seifer) that encouraged him to go on.

"Captain?"

Leon looked over to Tifa, raising an eyebrow in question.

"I think I saw something that could be useful to us while we were at the Inn tonight. When I've been in other operations into…" she drew her lips to the side as her eyes darted over to Cloud, "…places like the Honeybee Inn, they usually have rosters of all their employees to keep track of them. I know that was one thing you were interested in finding, and I saw one while we were there. I could only glance at it, but I caught rows with names, ages, and profits."

Leon's eyebrows lifted, his eyes catching a light as he listened to the woman. "Where was it?"

"It was laying on one of the guard's tables. Right in plain sight!"

Leon looked forward again with a crooked grin, his eyes to the side as he nodded his head slowly. "Good. You're positive, right? Couldn't be mistaken for anything else?"

"Nope. Remember when I 'accidently' tripped on our way to the business room? I fell up against the table and took a better look for as long as I could. That's _definitely_ what it was." Tifa was smiling with glee, her hands clasped in her lap. "I was thinking of trying to tell you while we were there, but I couldn't find a good time to do it without being suspicious."

"Good. Well, with that evidence as probable cause, we've just been issued a field warrant. I'll write it up tonight. We'll have to be able to find it tomorrow night though…which means a few more hours of acting. We still need to get in without them destroying anything that could help us."

Cloud bit his lip, his right hand setting the bandage down to rummage around in his dress. Lightning let out a noise of surprise, grabbing the bandage and pushing it back onto Cloud's shoulder. The blonde let out a grunt at the pressure, but otherwise ignored Lightning's hands on him.

"What're you doing?" Lightning asked lowly, aware that the rustling movement Cloud initiated had earned the rest of her team's attention.

"I…have something, too," Cloud huffed, sweat beginning to bead on his skin as he dealt with the pain. He'd hidden his contribution quite well.

"What are you talking about?" Lightning's expression went from concerned to confused as she watched her brother fumble around in his dress.

Cloud smiled when he felt the metallic object against his fingers and grabbed, pulling it out of the lacy mess around him. He held it up and sighed with relief as he no longer had to move around.

"A key?" Snow cocked his head, contemplating the small object. "To what?"

Cloud looked at Leon, a half-smile forming on his lips as he addressed the Captain. "Do you remember when I told you about that cabinet The Don keeps his videos in?"

Leon nodded slowly with recognition. "You found the key?"

"Yep. I opened it, too. There was a lot more than home movies in there, though." Cloud's smile widened as Leon's interest grew, his expression becoming more and more confident as his operation gained more and more proof. "There was…some kind of drug in there, too. I don't know if he uses on the down-low or not, but I think it might be the stuff that he gives to us to keep us from leaving." Suddenly Cloud's expression fell. "Oh…"

"He addicted you to drugs?" Lightning asked softly as the boy's blonde head drooped in shame.

Leon frowned before cocking his head in thought. "You'll get help with that. It's not going to be fun, no doubt about it…but you've got people who are more than willing to help you through it."

Cloud looked up at Leon's once-more confident smile and drew strength from it. He nodded softly, an echo of a smile on his lips in response.

"Well, we've got our work cut out for us," Leon addressed the whole group, "and once we get Corneo into cuffs, that's when the real work will begin…"

Cloud listened as Leon started outlining strategies and goals to achieve, his feeling of comfort and security increasing as he let the man's voice lull him to sleep while he sat in his sister's lap.

He didn't wake when Lightning carefully picked him up or when she placed him in her bed. Lightning smiled and whispered goodnight to his crown as she gently pressed her lips there. When she pulled back to make a place for herself, there was a smile on Cloud's face.

* * *

**A/N:** I am aliiiive!

I swear!

Ahaha…well here's chapter eight for ya. Hope you liked. Hope you TELL me if you liked. 8D *nudge nudge* well ANYWAY shit just got real! Lightning is HAPPY! Leon sometimes SMILES! Cloud is NAUGHTY! The Don is a FAT CHUNK! All is right in the world!

Another beta-less chapter. ): The mistakes are on me.

Well between making my cosplays, desperately trying to keep up on my drawing commissions and working mostly part-time, I think my update times are pretty good. NOT. I had a really difficult time with this chapter. Writer's block to the max, seriously. One…more…chapter…til…ugh! "dead*

PS: In the beginning of this chapter, Leon mentioned calling an 'entourage.' That's basically calling the cops and having them escort an alleged criminal to wherever they're being held.

Until next time, my lovelies.


End file.
